Good Enough
by Gaudete
Summary: Dean needs to find comfort for his brother and himself. M/M action aka "Wincest". Various slash stories, some based on episodes, others imagination. Reviews welcomed...*hint, hint*
1. Houses of the Holy

**Title:** Good Enough

**Rating:** M (hot man on man action aka as Wincest somewhere in the world)

**Summary**: Crossing into the abyss here with my first slash fic and definitely the first and last foray into Wincest. Set at the end of "Houses of the Holy" Dean needs to find comfort for his brother and himself. Since it's always really ever been Dean and Sam the comfort comes from each other. So feet on the edge here goes the leap into the abyss…

**Note:** The italics are dialog from the actual episode which aired this week on TNT. Thanks closed captioning.

* * *

"_How was your day?" _He felt like he had witnessed something amazing but couldn't actually focus in on what that was. How was he going to tell his brother what he had witnessed with the accident? Sam was lethargically shoving clothes into the duffel and the look on his face was one that always broke Dean's heart.

Without even looking up at him all Sam said was, "You were right. It wasn't an angel it was Gregory."

His brother shoved clothes into the duffel looking completely dejected. Dean tried to decipher what he had seen earlier with the pervert and the iron beam but he knew that Sam came first. They would get through this crisis of faith…together. Alcohol would help so he got his flask, took a swig and handed it to his brother. While Sam took a swig Dean pulled his jacket off. Sam sat down on his bed and began to explain himself to his brother.

Dean felt like shit, he never would be able to be what Sam needed. He could protect, look after, keep him on the straight and narrow (he hoped) but he was just as mentally fucked as his younger brother and not someone who could help put the pieces back together. Once again he felt so damn useless! He stood over Sam as Sam began to explained what he was feeling – which was more than Dean would ever be able to do himself. Sam didn't look up at him as he spoke.

"_It's so damn hard to do this…what we do." _

Dean twitched his jaw and put on his game face. Sammy needed to get this out. Dean was never so happy that he could put on a blank face because Sammy now looked at him as he spoke.

"_All alone you know and there's so much evil out in the world, Dean, I feel like I could drown in it. And when I think about my destiny, when I think about how I could end up."_

"_Yeah, well don't worry about that alright. I'm watching out for you." _He took a seat on the end of his bed and leaned closer to his brother's defeated form. He would make Sammy feel better – he just wasn't sure how…until Sam's next words.

"_Yeah I know you are. But you're just one person Dean."_

Dean got the patented Dean Winchester face at those words. The stoic, determined, don't dare tell me I won't be able to save someone face, and it should have sent a shiver through his brother but Sam was so lost in his own emotions.

"_And I needed to think that there was something else watching too, you know? Some higher power. Some greater good and that maybe…"_

"_Maybe what?"_

"_Maybe I could be saved." _Tears formed in his eyes and then the next moment Sam was acting like Dean. Shoving everything down and pretending nothing had happened.

Dean couldn't let that happen. He had to tell Sam what had happened to the man. It was his turn to give something back to his brother. Dean wanted Sam to have faith, to pray everyday to believe in something good so he told him. His words got his little brother excited, he saw hope back in Sam's eyes and while his brother felt good Dean felt like shit because no matter what _he_ would never be able to make Sam's eyes sparkle like that. As his brother kept quizzing him he finally said. _"Maybe it was God's will." _

The pieces snapped into place for both brothers at the same time. Both realized that maybe there was a higher power after all and that maybe they had witnessed it. But both were broken and the only way to fix that was to find comfort in what was in front of them…each other.

Dean reached for Sam, they were so close to each other, and let his hand rest gently on the back of his brother's neck. His long fingers stroked through the curled hair at the nape and his eyes searched the depths of Sam's looking for some remnant of his brother's tattered soul so that he could put it back together. Restore Sam's faith in him, in them, in family.

Dean's eyes were searching his soul and Sam wanted his big brother to find it, fix him like he always had. It had been so long since they had a chance to be intimate with each other like this. Hell, the last time Dean had held him, looked at him like this was a month before he was accepted to Stanford. Growing up it had only been them, their father would leave them for weeks at a time so the only comfort they had was each other. Sam simply gave into the comfort radiating from his brother's touch.

The kiss was sweet, hot, and Sam found himself groaning into Dean's mouth. The next instant Sam's large hands were on his brother's face trying to pull Dean completely inside of him. Using his height advantage Sam easily moved from his bed to his brother's making sure Dean went on his back gently. They never broke the kiss.

Dean's back was on the bed but his feet were on the floor and his baby brother was holding his weight off of his chest while straddling him. Their tongues were stroking everywhere in each others mouths. Dean had his eyes closed but Sam wanted to see his savior, his big brother, the man who had always made things right in _his_ world. He knew every feature on Dean's face by heart and he wanted to look into his green eyes and see the love radiating in them. "Dean, open your eyes please," it was a plea.

"Beautiful," Sam said as he managed to pull away from Dean's mouth. He was on his knees over his brother and the next logical thing to do was get him out of his shirt.

Sam's hands were nimble for being so large and Dean sucked in a deep breath as he felt the warmth of the palms on his chest. His brother's fingers made quick work of the buttons. Dean raised up so Sam could pull it off of his arms, carelessly throwing it to the floor. The need to have his brother comfort him was growing but he wasn't the little one now. He could give as good as he got and first Dean was going to find comfort. It was time Sam put his brother's needs before himself. Gently he pushed Dean back down on the bed and let his hands roam over his brother's chest.

What was Sam doing? Dean should be the one on top of his brother, rubbing, kissing, comforting. Not this, not Sam trying to comfort him. He was the big brother, he was the protector, the giver! The passionate, needy kiss Sam crushed on his mouth however sent those thoughts out of his mind. He would let Sam have this. He hissed when warm hands touched his bare skin. Once again he raised up to allow Sam to remove his t-shirt. While he was up he unbuttoned Sam's shirt, removed it and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Now both relished the warmth of the others body.

Dean broke, he had to be the one comforting Sam, not Sam comforting him. He would find his own comfort when his brother was satisfied, free from worry and pain – if only for a few hours. He easily caught Sam off-guard, which wasn't difficult since neither of them were at their full game, and was on top of his large brother. Without giving Sam time to retaliate Dean was planting desperate kisses on his brother's neck, back up to claim his mouth, along his strong jawline, back to the neck and then to the chest. Now it was Sam's turn to hiss in pleasure and take in deep breaths.

"Ugh, damn Dean," he managed to say as his brother nipped at his collarbone before sliding his tongue down his chest toward his nipple.

Dean said nothing, just kept his ministrations up. He knew what his brother needed, a gentle lover, the rough stuff wasn't part of them. Their lives were too rough to begin with so the lovemaking was gentle. Dean also knew what buttons to push on his baby brother and as his tongue swirled around on nipple, flicking and sucking then flicking again Sam's hips bucked upward. Dean knew he had pushed the right button as he felt the tension, the doubt flow out of Sam's body. He continued to work his mouth down his brother's chest, making sure to nip at the spots he knew drove Sam crazy. However just before he got to the naval his large brother's hands grabbed his head and pulled him up.

Sam wasn't going to be the only one to find comfort in this. Dean deserved to be relaxed, to be comforted, to know that he was loved deeply and completely by his brother. It had been so long since they were intimate and the last time Sam was still too scrawny to deter Dean from giving. Not anymore, he was strong enough to pin Dean to the bed and he desired to be whatever his brother needed of him. Wrapping his legs around Dean's waist he maneuvered so that Dean was under him, securely and not going anywhere. Lustful green eyes met his equally lustful green eyes and Sam's mouth was on his brother's in a second, but it didn't stay there long. Sam followed the same path Dean had used on his body along his brother's.

Dean had always been vocal during intimacy. It was the only time he could be free, when he was caught up in the passion. Sam knew this well, having listened to Dean with his various conquests throughout the years. But Sam had never drawn those throaty, breathy moans and groans out of his brother, it had always been the other way around…until now. Sam let his tongue lick over Dean's neck wetting it with his warm saliva so when he blew on it it would send shivers down his brother's spine.

The shivers running down his spin brought out a, "god, Sammy!" and Sam knew he had hit the right spots. His breath was replaced by his teeth nipping and his lips sucking at his brother's ear, neck, collarbone. Each nip and suck pulled out another, "god" or groan. Dean was hard as a rock, so was he and he knew exactly how to fix that. He trailed light kisses down Dean's chest, over his stomach, and dipped his tongue in his naval but he had his hands on his brother's hips preventing Dean from bucking up. Those hands that were holding his hips down now worked the button of his jean loose and slowly unzipped them. Sam opened the waistband as far as it would go and smiled up at his brother, who was now looking at him with complete lust filled eyes. Dean's cock was tenting the briefs he wore and Sam freed him from the binding underwear.

"Holy shit," his brother moaned as Sam's lips closed over the head! His brother's tongue flicked under the head and after a few languid licks Sam's mouth was replaced by his warm hand. His hand worked up from the tip down to his balls in a smooth steady but firm stroke. Sam's hands were calloused and strong from years of hunting and the calluses added an extra bit of sensation along Dean's shaft. His brother kept working him like that for several minutes. Anticipation began to tingle through Dean's body and though he hated to admit it he was completely relaxed with letting his younger brother take charge. Sam's motion went from slow to quick, strong tugs and Dean rocked his hips into his brother's hand.

Sam wanted to give Dean everything. Let his big brother know how much he meant to him, how much he loved him, how life would not be worth living without Dean in it. Stanford had been ok, Jessica had been wonderful but she wasn't Dean. No one would ever be Dean and it was time Sam showed his brother how much he was Sam's world. He lips were grazing the head of his brother's perfect cock and he took the head inside his hot mouth. Dean's reserve left him for a moment and he fought to not fuck into his brother's sinfully delicious mouth. Luckily he regained control because the way Dean felt right now with his brother on his dick he was afraid of being too rough.

Quick light flicks of Sam's tongue pulled the pleasure straight from his balls. Sam continued licking and kissing down the shaft knowing just how to lick and tease him to bring him to the edge and then back off. If Sam kept this up Dean would be begging for release!

Sam knew his brother better than himself and he knew Dean was close and he knew what he needed to do, take care of his precious big brother. Sam took Dean into the back of his throat for an instant then slid up with lips tight and back down taking him into the back of his throat again. The bob got faster, his brother's tongue swirling, sucking so hard that Dean had no choice but to rock his hips in time to Sam's bobs. The string of words and groans that came out of his brother made Sam chuckle to himself as he kept his brother against his throat.

"Going to cum Sammy," Dean somehow managed to get out. He needed to warn his brother about his impending organism so Sam could pull off. But his brother didn't pull off and swallowed all of him down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck….ugh," and then Dean collapsed into a boneless mess. He had wanted to comfort Sam. Show him that there was a higher power watching over him, loving him but his baby brother had turned the table.

"That's all you have to say," Sam came up to his brother's side with a beautiful smile on his face.

Dean couldn't form words right now but his body was still tingling from the excitement caused by his brother's awesome mouth. "Come here," he pulled Sam into him and softly kissed him. A rather large dick rubbed up against his hip. Of course his overgrown brother was proportioned in that department. Well endowed one would say. Dean put a hand on the bulge.

"Please," Sam whispered against his brother's lips.

"You never have to beg," Dean said as he gathered enough strength to shove Sam onto his back and work his jeans free.

After placing a few gentle kisses along his brother's cock he slowly licked around the head while his hand began to stroke up and down. The moans Sam made melted Dean and he began to stroke faster and harder up and down the length of his rock hard brother. His other hand cupped and kneaded Sam's balls while his strokes had slowed down to a painful tease. Dean's tongue still danced across his brother's head but Dean planned on working his little brother into the same frenzy Sam had worked him into before allowing release.

"Dean, not slow. So fucking horny. Need you so fucking bad," Sam was begging for his brother!

Dean was in his ear now with a breathy, "Yeah baby brother? Need me? You have me, you know that. Always have me. I'll always look out for you. Comfort you. Love you."

"Always?" he moaned out as he shot his release into his brother's hand. Those words meant the world to him. He would never need anyone else but his brother. They were soulmates in a cruel and fucked up world but they would always be together. Always be each other's comfort and misery and that thought was what brought Sam's orgasm. The unconditional love between them.

Dean licked Sam's now softening cock and his balls as his brother huffed in shallow breaths. They simply held each other for a few moments before going to clean up.

* * *

Wow! This was much longer than I thought it would be. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Long Distance Call Part I

**Title**: Good Enough

**Note**: Set toward the end of season 3 once everyone realizes that Dean is going to Hell. But the episode I had in mind was after _Long Distance Call,_ another sitting on the bed scene – you can't tell me the writers aren't **trying** to imply anything! ;). Previous disclaimer applies.

**Rating**: M (m/m sex, bondage, language) i.e. wincest.

How could his brother think that he wasn't worth saving? Dean was Sam's everything and vice versa. Now Dean was feeling bad because he had not believed Sam's warning…he needed to believe something, anything at this point – he didn't want to die and Sam knew it. He also knew they were out of options and that in a few weeks his brother would be rotting in Hell. Well he wasn't going to let Dean go without knowing exactly what he felt. Dean might not think he was good enough to live, or deserved to live but Sam had another idea. But before he could move to the opposite bed to be with Dean Dean had pushed him back on his bed, arms held over his head with gentle force.

"Dean?" He wasn't going to complain about the sudden attack but he was wondering where it had come from.

"Sammy, I need…" he didn't finish his sentence before Sam's mouth had claimed his.

Sam knew exactly what his brother needed and he knew how to give it to him. Dean needed to have control of the situation, he needed to have control of Sam's body and Sam needed to have Dean's mind focused and to make him believe that he was beyond loved and cherished in this world.

"I can't take my shirt off with my hands held over my head," Sam said breaking the kiss. Dean was holding still holding him by the wrists.

"Grab the headboard. Don't let go," and with those commands Dean was off his brother and rummaging through the duffel.

Sam didn't argue, or resist, he simply obeyed because this was Dean and he trusted Dean completely. A few times in their past one or the other had experimented with light bondage themes, actually Dean trussed Sam up really well and during their play he had one of the hardest orgasms he had ever experienced. So yeah, he was willing to be tied up for his brother. There was the question of how, if he was tied to the headboard would his shirts come off…but he should know by now never underestimate his brother.

Dean walked over to him and wrapped strips of cloth around each wrist before placing handcuffs around them and securing the other end to the headboard. The cloth would keep the metal from biting into Sam's wrists as his body moved under Dean's careful touch – and yeah Sam's body was going to be arching and writhing with pleasure so hard. He had Sam's arms spread wide enough that once his shirts were cut off of him he would have complete access to every last single part of his brother's rock hard body. There would be no gag because Dean wanted that mouth all to himself. He wanted to hear Sammy scream his name as he sweetly tormented his brother with everything in his arsenal. However he would blindfold his brother for a while, he didn't want Sam to see what exquisite devices he had picked up recently, just for a moment like this.

"Dean," Sam questioned when a black cloth was placed over his eyes?

"Relax lover," Dean literally purred into his ear and it was the sexiest sound in the world. "You're gonna cum so hard for me with just my touch and tongue on your body." He finished his dirty talk by nipping Sam's earlobe and laughed when his brother arched up and let out a sound that resembled a bark.

Yeah, Dean was in that mood and it made Sam stop worrying about his brother for a moment. How could he be worried when he was going to receive the best sex in his life? He would willingly give Dean his body but the night was young and Sam would make damn sure that Dean knew just exactly how precious he was to the world, to Sam, to everything once Dean was finished with him. He was ready to play Dean's game.

"You can't make me cum with toys and your tongue Dean," he was taunting his big brother. "I want you balls deep inside me. Then I'll cum for you."

"You'll so regret that," Dean puffed into his ear. Laughing again as Sam yelped as the cold silver blade made contact with his neck before it trailed down his chest, to his button down shirt.

Sam could hear the buttons being sliced off one by one and when the last button was sliced his brother's hands gently pulled it as far as it could go off his arms. He bucked when the blade lightly traced a vein in his arm and then felt the freedom of the shirt falling away. Dean did the same to the other side and Sam was left with just a gray t-shirt and his jeans which were now painful around the groin. God he was coming undone and his brother hadn't really touched him!

"Fuck," he hissed as he finally felt the cool tip of the blade on his chest! His brother was good with weapons and his t-shirt fell away exposing his now heaving chest. Dean let the blade swivel and dance lightly across his brother's chest and down his abs before lightly tracing the scars on his side. "Dean," Sam moaned longing for physical contact with his brother.

"Shh," Dean kissed Sam's lips lightly and flicked his tongue over the bottom one. It had the desired effect because his brother opened his lips to allow his tongue full access. His tongue danced over his brother's entire mouth, tasting, lapping, and tickling every part. They were breathing together, every breath one took the other took the same.

"Dean, please," Sam begged. Knowing his brother hated it when he begged but god damn it! Dean had his senses on overload and he had to find relief!

"Not yet baby brother," he said into his mouth and a moment later pulled away. Sam felt exposed, cold at the loss of warmth of Dean's body. Blindfolded he didn't know where his brother had gone but a second later he felt a feathery light touch across his nipple, then the other one and he let out a content sigh. Dean continued to run the feather across one nipple then the other, then down his stomach and across the skin just above his waistband. Damn it the jeans needed to come off now!

"Jeans, get them off."

"Not yet Sammy. You're going to cum without me stroking you off remember. You're going to cum hard for me with just my touch and tongue on your skin."

"Almost there," Sam panted.

"Not yet. There's a lot more I'm going to do to you." And with that Dean's warm mouth replaced the feather on his right nipple while the feather continued to caress the left. The intake of a sharp breath let Dean know Sam was flying high at the moment.

Was it slutty of him to get off so much on having his nipples sucked, bitten, tweaked, pinched? He didn't care at the moment as long as Dean's mouth and hands continued to work the nubs. "Holy shit!" Sam wasn't going to cum so soon and relied on the years of hard training he had to make himself calm down.

Sensing his brother was at his breaking point Dean relented his ministration of his nipples and ran the feather down his stomach. Sam arched as the feather tickled him and bucked his hips as Deans tongue explored his naval. It wasn't just Dean's tongue that explored the hole, his teeth nipped all around his rock hard abs. Both knew that they didn't have to mark each other, it was a cosmic given that they belonged to each other and each other alone but Dean gave his brother a bite and Sam released the breath he had been holding which came out as a low, long moan.

"Need you to touch me," he said quickly not sure how long he could last. "Suck me, lick me, hell mark me up but Dean fucking touch me!"

"Don't beg baby. Just enjoy." Dean blew heated breath over the places his tongue had just licked and his teeth had bitten.

"Gonna cum Dean." Sam was thrusting his hips desperately trying to get friction on his dick.

"Sammy, if you're not still I'll have to tie your legs to the bedpost. You don't want that do you?"

No, he didn't want that all he wanted was his brother's hand, mouth, or cock on his own. But if his legs were spread eagle then Dean would have to take off his jeans. They were harder to replace than a shirt. So hell yeah! "Bring it on jerk," he said defiantly.

"You got it bitch," Dean laughed as he threw his brother a bone and undid the button and zipper. Yanking the jeans down with enough force that Sam's arms hurt for a moment as they were stretched beyond comfort he threw them to the side of the bed. Same with the briefs Sam had been wearing. Completely naked, save for his socks which would act as a buffer for the belt Dean secured Sam's legs to the bedposts. Now spread eagle before him there was nothing off limits about his brother.

"You said I was beautiful, Sammy you have no idea how you look."

"Take the blindfold off Dean. Let me see you."

"I'll take it off after you cum." Sam was getting whiny and Dean knew it was time to finish, although slowly, his brother off.

The feather traced along his waist, his thigh, over his cock which was leaking and down under his balls which were filling. He bucked, for all good it could do with him tied down as the feather graced his hole. Dean was holding him up enough for it to dance and flitter around his opening and Sam lost his hold on reality.

"What was that," Dean asked as he smiled at the nonsense words coming out of Sam's mouth? "Tongue and touch Sammy, tongue and touch."

"Dean inside me now!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" And then a light smack came down across his thigh. "You cum with my tongue and touch only."

Sam continued to play along, give his brother what he needed. "Then get to work."

"Bossy," Dean said as his tongue worked over every inch of Sam's groin except his dick. Taking his balls into his mouth Dean sucked and licked and Sam knew it was only seconds before he came all over himself.

"Dean, gonna…gonna…" but his brother had stopped.

"Does someone need a cockring?"

"Oh god!" Sam came undone at those words. No he didn't need a cockring, he needed to cum and cum hard against his brother.

Dean was gone for a minute and then returned…with a vibrating cockring. Placing it on his brother and turning it on Sam bucked, writhed, and screamed his name! He was glad that he had placed cloth down as a barrier against the metal handcuffs because Sam was pulling at his restraints like a madman and if the headboard survived this night Dean was going to recommend it to anyone in the market. Though with Sam's strength, bound cock, and horny as hell emotions running through him the headboard making it till morning looked slim.

His brother's gentle kiss did nothing at all to stop the flood of sensation running through him. As the vibration electrified every nerve ending in his engorged sack all he could do was writhe, struggle at is restraints, scream, pant, curse, hard kiss, bite, suck, and buck like a madman! Dean was in control and was deviating from normal play. He was playing sinfully dirty and Sam loved it but honestly didn't know how much longer he could last. They knew each other's limits but Dean was pushing the boundary to the point of pain.

"Dean, I can't…" his voice was strained.

Dean realized how involved things had become, how much he was driving Sammy wild and how much his brother needed release. But he didn't want to lose control over the gorgeous body beneath him. He released the cockring and his brother came hard onto their stomachs. Dean kissed Sam through the explosive orgasm and once his brother's breathing had slowed he removed the blindfold and placed light kisses over his eyes.

"Thank you Sammy," he whispered as he undid the cuffs. Dean worked out the tension in Sam's shoulders and arms once he was free from the headboard. As the tension melted away he said, "I love you."

Finally able to talk Sam said, "I love you too and you're welcome" before wrapping his arms around his brother's broad back and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Breaking the kiss he said, "Shower time big brother."

The mischievous grin on Sam's face let Dean know that soon his eret cock was going to get much needed attention.

TBC – it was going to be longer but I thought breaking it up would be easier on the readers. I know my attention span is pretty short ;)


	3. Long Distance Call Part II

**Title**: Good Enough

**Note**: Set toward the end of season 3 once everyone realizes that Dean is going to Hell. Continuation of part I. Previous disclaimer applies.

**Rating**: M (m/m sex, language) i.e. wincest.

* * *

Sam sat warm and naked on the wing backed chair in the room. Dean was in his lap, comfortably straddling him. The kissing and petting and grabbing each others cocks had made them both horny – again, for the third time tonight. First it was Dean bounding his brother to the bed and making him cum so hard with only touch and Dean's tongue. Then it was the hot shower blowjob that Sammy had given him that gave Dean his release. Now they were kissing and touching each other like it was their last night on earth – though soon it would be Dean's. Perhaps that thought should have destroyed the mood but with Sam's cock pressed firmly against his belly and his brother's sex swollen lips devouring every inch of his neck and chest Dean's thoughts were elsewhere. God how he needed this! How he needed Sam to make everything alright, if just for tonight.

"Dean, ride me," came the sex-out voice of his brother.

He wasn't going to refuse _that _request. "God damn it Sammy," he choked out between passion filled kisses! Oh hell yes he was going to ride his brother's cock! He got up to turn around but Sam's strong arms prevented him from leaving his lap.

"Ride facing me Dean. Please. I need to see your face."

It took a second for Dean's mind to register that this position would once again give him control of the situation. Sammy was giving him the reigns tonight and he was thankful. In Sam's mind it wasn't a control issue at all, it was simply the highest form of worship that he could give his idol, his big brother, his protector, his absolute fucking everything! Sam was more than happy to worship at the temple of Dean tonight because they were one and the same. Their connection was beyond anything of their world and somehow Sam hoped that connection would see Dean through Hell and back.

"Got the lube right here," Sam said as he reached over the side and lifted the clear bottle.

Dean noticed it was a new bottle, and the label stated that it was a warming liquid. He wondered what that meant and was dying to find out. Taking the bottle from his brother he popped the cap and squeezed a quarter size amount on his palm and rubbed his hands together. The friction was warming the lube up nicely and he realized what the label meant. God Sam was going to love this on his cock! Running his rough hands up and down Sam's dick he made sure his brother was lubed up.

"Huh, it really does warm to the touch," was all he said. He hoped that it wouldn't burn Dean's hole as he rode him into sweet oblivion.

Once Sam was lubed he passed the bottle back to his brother and Sam slicked up his hands and fingers. Dean stretched his legs wide and Sam circled one slick finger around his hole, before taking his lower lip in his teeth and pushing the finger in up to the knuckle. Dean slide up and down on his brother's finger a few times letting the liquid warm his hole. The tingling was heavenly, this stuff was definitely going to be added to their sexual arsenal! He continued to ride his brother's finger even as two more swept in, stretching him out. Sam scissored and worked the three fingers to hit Dean's sweet spot again and again. Dean's breath hitched with each time Sam hit his spot.

"Mount me Dean," Sam whispered into his ear and nipped along his jawline. "Ride me as hard as you want. I'm here for you."

With those words Sam removed his fingers and Dean took his dick all the way to his balls. Both brothers hissed and cussed under their breaths at the sensation of the warming lube, the tightness, and the intimacy of being with each other so completely. Dean being Dean had to tease his brother so he concentrated on just fucking the head of Sam's cock. Once he was certain his brother was a million miles away in awesome sex land he went down all the way again.

"OH GOD DEAN!" It was a scream. "Just fucking ride me hard and fast!"

Dean obeyed his brother's command and soon his legs were jelly as he took his brother deep. Riding Sam's cock was as close to a religious experience as he would ever know and damn it it was the sweetest thing in the world! Well _was _the sweetest thing in the world, the moment was replaced by Sam's hand on his cock stroking up a frenzy!

Sam didn't know if the chair could take much more of their weight. The legs seem to be creaking and breaking with each impossibly hard downward thrust from Dean. God Dean was riding him like a pro! How his brother was taking him so deeply and not in pain he couldn't guess but Dean was moaning and groaning and when his eyes rolled into the back of his head he knew his brother was at the edge. Warm white jets covered Sam's hand and stomach. Dean's groan and grunts of sheer bliss undid Sam and he came equally as hard into his brother.

How they ended up on the floor, kissing like that was the only way either could breath Dean couldn't figure out, but he didn't mind. Sam was still inside him, growing softer by the minute but still embraced in his brother's warm hole. There was no way they could go a fourth time tonight.

"Another shower?" Dean asked as Sam pulled out of off of him.

"Think we have to," Sam said out of breath. He had offered himself to his brother and his brother had taken him to new heights. Now was the time to rest and bask in each other but that would come hard if they took a shower together. "You first," Sam said.

Dean kissed his brother one last time before hobbling into the shower. He needed a warm bath to relax his leg muscles. It was hard work riding your little brother, your only lover, like a rodeo cowboy. He smiled to himself as the water took his weariness away. He was loved, adored, and worshipped by the only person in the world who mattered to him. For a moment everything was right in Dean Winchester's world.

* * *

TBC somewhere in season 4.


	4. Hired Gun

**Title: **Hired Gun

**Summary**: Thanks to TwinchesterAngel for the idea to continue writing and the super lovely, awesome review! This story departs from the Good Enough narrative to explore more slash themes. This is not Wincest as there is no relation between the men. The summary is thus; Dean Colt is a gun for hire and his next job is to keep Sam Winchester from reaching his 22nd birthday and developing his demonic powers. However Sam (evil!Sam) has already developed some interesting powers and turns the tables on Dean making the hired gun submit to him.

**Rating**: M (m/m sex, Impala porn, non-con, language)

* * *

The club was upscale, more upscale than he was use to meeting in given his line of work. Most people wanting his services met him in a dark alley, or under a bridge on the outskirts of town. Seldom did they meet him so openly, though no one knew what line of work he was in. To those around them it was just a man and woman on a casual date. His stint in the army as well as his ex-Marine father's rigorous training as an young adult made him the perfect candidate as hired mercenary. His antisocial behavior, some would say he was borderline sociopath and those were the ones that were being nice, qualified him for nothing more than a life of pain and suffering. But hey, if he could clear 20 grand or more per hit...well then he might as well put his God given talents to good use. So he sat across from a smoking hot blond in a dimly lit booth at the back of a swanky club discussing the latest job. She was willing to pay 50 thousand if Dean made the death look like an accident or perhaps even a suicide. He took in everything she was saying, in his line of work the fewer questions one asked the easier the hit. Give him specifics and he would supply the logistics and get the job done.

"So you want me to make it look accidental. That's easy enough." Dean was good at reading people and he knew that this lady was hiding something but he got the name, and location of Sam Winchester and exited the club with 10,000 up front just for the meeting.

* * *

Dean found Sam no problem, though keeping track of him was proving hard. The kid moved around a lot and after observing him for a few days he knew Sam kept an arsenal in his trunk, was good in all forms of weapons and hand to hand, and killed supernatural creatures. But it wasn't his place to ask questions, just complete the mission. Which he had three more days to do. It had to be on the day of Sam's 22nd birthday. Making Sam's death look like an accident would be easy, the kid was courting seven kinds of danger daily. This would be the easiest money Dean made this year, and that thought made him happy. He would be able to retire in Mexico nicely on what he had saved up over the course of his work. He was getting tired of the US and dreamed of tequila filled orgies and continuing his practice south of the border. He could literally make a killing - no pun intended.

Sam knew he was being followed. He didn't need demonic power to know that a hit was out on him. He had known since he was 14 that if he survived to his 22nd birthday that he would be bestowed with colossal powers and that every demon opposed to his Father would want to off him before he assumed his role in Hell. Sam also knew that no demon had the balls to kill him outright, or even hint at being the cause of his death so they would have to hire an outsider, a human for the job. Apparently they had hired a young, clean cut man in a black car to do the deed, at least that was the man and vehicle Sam had seen out of the corner of his eye the last few days. However he had a trick up his sleeve, his powers were already developing and at an excelled rate since he was open to them now. He would be granted full power on his 22nd but he had enough use of his abilities to have some fun with this hunter. How ironic it was that he was the most powerful supernatural being on Earth yet hunted other beings while being hunted himself by a human. One's head could explode just thinking about the irony in it! He would give the hired gun till the eve of his 22nd birthday then unleash his powers on him. Did he mention that the human was gorgeous? Well he was and Sam was going to have so much fun with him. Testing his new found abilities out on the human, pushing him to his limits, and if the human was lucky letting him go afterword. Sam would have no need for humans after his 22nd...but one night of fun before the party ended would be nice.

* * *

He had not seen this coming! One minute he was following behind Sam's car, the next the man was in the passenger seat of his, and Dean was powerless to do anything but submit to whatever Sam wanted from him. He did know that he had less than 12 hours to kill Sam Winchester to collect the big payday, no pressure.

"Drive to the intersection and take a left," Sam instructed and Dean had no will to fight. "Follow US-22 for about three miles then take the road on the right."

Wherever they were going was taking them far away from the city, far away from civilization, far away from anyone that could hear Dean scream. Not that he was afraid, or that the situation was out of his control. If he played his cards right it could work well for him. No one would hear Sam's death cry. It did bother him that he seemed compelled to do the young man's wishes though.

Sam sat quietly, he was having to concentrate a little bit harder on getting Dean to do his bidding - but the headache was worth it. There was something about the assassin that intrigued him and something about him that challenged Sam, and Sam was needing a challenge. Lilith had sent a fine specimen of a human to kill him, he would have to thank her for it before he ended her miserably existence for good. Dean was a few inches shorter than him with a physique that could be compared to the statues of gods and heroes. Not that Sam had seen the naked flesh below the clothing, but Dean filled out his jeans and shirt well. Sam's heart sped up a little in anticipation of seeing Dean's bare body before him, at his whims. However his thoughts were brought back to the present as they had gone as far as Dean's Impala could take them on the dirt road.

"We hike in from here," Sam said as he nonchalantly got out of the car. He bent down and spoke to his captive. "You coming or what?" Dean was fighting him, no one had been able to fight him before. Things could get really interesting!

Dean had a decision to make. To follow Sam into the woods and continue to fight the whacky mind control thing the young man seemed to have on him so he could kill him before time ran out, or off the bastard now and run for his life! His body wanted to follow Sam, while his mind said kill the bitch. He gave into his body's desire to follow the gorgeous creature, and Sam was officially a creature in his eyes, wherever he wanted them to go.

"Damn it," Dean screamed and hit the steering wheel. He had no control now but to follow Sam. He heard Sam laugh as he got out of the car.

Sam walked over to the driver's side and leaned against the Impala.

"Dude!" Dean yelled at the figure now leaning against his baby. "Get off! Don't scratch the paint!"

Sam laughed again. He had the hunter out in the middle of nowhere, miles away from anyone, had him under mind control (sort of) and he was worried about the paint job? Sam was doubling over with laughter now but was yanked upright by Dean.

"Back off buddy," Sam said and Dean was physically thrown away from Sam, though Sam had not touched him.

The smile on Sam's face was replaced by an evil smirk. "You want to play, we'll play," he hissed. "Strip for me, slowly."

Dean wanted to say "Go to hell" to punch the asshole in the face but all he could do was obey the command. His hands came up and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Slowly," Sam purred as he watched the show still leaning against the Impala. God he was enjoying the show!

Dean slowed his hands down and once the shirt was unbuttoned slowly pulled it off his chest. His hands then went to the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it up and over his head.

Sam's eyes went wide, the body beneath the clothes was much more spectacular than he had even dreamed of! His chest was sculpted, his abs were a solid six pack and the V of his hips were showing through the lowrise jeans he was wearing. All Sam could think about, besides keeping Dean under his control was running his hands over that hard body. But he would let Dean do that for him. His gaze over Dean's bare chest was interrupted when he saw him unbutton those lowrise jeans and undo the zipper. Once that was accomplished Dean made to pull them off but Sam stopped him.

"Stop. Leave them unbuttoned for now." Sam was enjoying the view of the sculpted body, the hint of his waist and thighs and the bulge that was under his briefs. So he was enjoying stripping for him. All the better. Dean looked like a model for whatever you wanted, underwear, cologne, pin-up, porn star. He was so fucking beautiful that Sam was having difficulty deciding what to do next! They had eight hours to kill before his birthday and this was the best fucking present he had ever received.

"Kiss me," Sam commanded.

Dean hesitated. He wasn't into guys but he couldn't resist Sam's voice or that body leaned against his baby making him do things he would never do, yet was enjoying.

The kiss was slow as Dean was hesitant to kiss the creature that had him halfway naked and more than halfway hard! However the gentle bit at his bottom lip, the flick of Sam's tongue over his upper lip, Sam sucking his lip into his mouth broke Dean's concentration at not being controlled and soon his mouth was accepting Sam's tongue and it felt amazing!

Dean's body was absolute-fucking-amazing to touch! The heat and warmth radiating off of the naked flesh electrified Sam's senses, made him stronger. "Interesting," he thought in his mind but said outloud.

"What," Dean demanded?

"Nothing," Sam said breathy as he reclaimed Dean's mouth. Everything inside him screamed _MINE! _Dean was his, would be his. He broke the kiss to get his shirt off. That's when he noticed the pendent around Dean's neck. So that was why he was having a hard time controlling Dean. Dean was protected by God against evil, the pendent provided the protection but it wasn't as strong as Sam. Sam would damn well make sure of that. He went to remove it from Dean's neck but was seared with pain as he touched the cord.

"Son of a bitch," Sam yelled as his palm had charred!

Dean noticed the indentation of the pendent on the palm of Sam's hand and smirked. Served the bastard right! But he was so fucking horny now he wanted to hump the shit out of Sam! Pendent or not. Dean went back in to kiss Sam and the pendent bumped against the naked flesh above Sam's heart.

Sam felt like his blood was on fire as the pendent once again seared his flesh. But the next minute he felt weak and cold. Dean was supporting his weight, assaulting his mouth, making it difficult to breath in air without the scent or warmth of Dean in it.

"Your my bitch now," Dean mouthed as his lips found Sam's neck and began to nip and bite.

Though Sam knew the effects of the pendent were temporary he didn't have the strength right now to smart off to Dean. He just let Dean think he was winning this battle of wills. His dick twitched hard when Dean's breath whispered into his ear.

"You are branded now Sam. You're mine." Where this was coming from Dean didn't know. This wasn't him but he felt like he belonged with this man, this creature. He wrestled the feelings away and pulled off. He was now back in control of himself.

Sam saw what was happening and increased his efforts to control Dean. So he had the mark of the assassin on his chest, above his heart, didn't mean anything. Dean was a human, though a human that he could corrupt and bend to his will. He could come in handy in Sam's mission as future Prince of Hell. A hired gun and a slut to warm his bed. Sam doubled his efforts, having to wipe the blood from his nose.

Dean caved into Sam's will. He knew that even though his brand was above Sam's heart that he was marked as well. Marked as whatever fuckbuddy this creature wanted him to be.

"Strip the rest of the way," Sam barked!

Dean obeyed. Removing his shoes and socks, jeans and briefs until he was naked before Sam. Sam ran his hands over his exposed body like he was a bull at market. Pinching, prodding, feeling him up good. Once he was behind Dean he leaned in so Dean could feel the warmth of his chest pressed against his back. Dean struggled to stay upright as Sam's hands come down to his ass cheeks. One hand opened them wide while the other came to the front grabbing his cock and sliding up and down.

"No," Dean managed to get out as he felt Sam's fingers circling around his asshole. He wasn't going to beg not to be violated like this, in the open, as a creature's bitch but he was fearful for his life now.

"Yes," Sam hissed and pushed through. He had to hold Dean up as the assassin melted into his finger. "Such a good whore aren't you. You like this Dean," Sam was trying to convince Dean that he liked riding Sam's finger. "I've got so much more planned for you." Sam slipped two more fingers inside Dean.

"Please, stop," Dean's voice was strangled.

Something in the man's plea made Sam take a step back from what he was doing. Suddenly it dawned on Sam that there was a better way to get inside Dean. If Dean was willing then it would be so much more enjoyable for them both. He began to recite a spell he had learned ages ago.

What was this fucker doing Dean thought as he was relieved that the fingers were out of him, but missing them as well? That was just sicking to him! He wasn't into men but he wanted to be into Sam. The strange language Sam was chanting made his blood run hot. He felt electrified, and then he felt an overwhelming desire to fuck Sam's brains out.

"Lean over the car, on your back Dean. I'm going to take you on your baby."

Dean rested his chest and belly on the hood of the Impala and Sam came up behind him pushing his legs wide. Removing his clothes Sam bent over Dean and enjoyed the heat, the closeness. This was a good present and he knew when it was over he wasn't going to let Dean go.

"I have a proposition to make," he said as he breathed into Dean's ear. Dean was immediately hard. Brainwashed or not he was actually beginning to enjoy Sam's body.

"Yeah, what's that? You'll fuck me gently? Come on you fucking prick I can take whatever you have to give." Dean was not completely under the spell and was wanting nothing more than to be fucked by Sam.

"No my pet," Sam purred as his lips and teeth marked Dean's neck. Dean was disappointed.

"I want you to work for me. Be my hired gun. My muscle...my lover," and his mouth sucked on Dean's collarbone leaving his own mark.

Dean's mind was screaming now but his body was screaming FUCK YEAH!

"I'd pay you well. You can have whatever you want."

"I want you to shut the hell up and fuck me already!"

The spell was working better than he had anticipated. Dean wanted him, at least his body did...Sam would work on his mind later. Right now his own dick needed to slam into the muscled hunter leaned over the Impala. He conjured up lube and a condom - he had no idea where this man had been, but he knew where Dean would be going. His powers were getting stronger now since he could easily conjure up whatever he wanted and his headache was gone. Dean was submitting to him easier as well and a quick glance at his watch told him why. In 10 minutes he would be 22 and with full powers!

Dean expected Sam entering him to hurt, burn, tear him apart but the younger man slid in easily. As easy as he went in he filled Dean up completely but was still.

"GOD DAMN IT MOVE YOUR DICK ASSHOLE!" He was impatient to have Sam claim him. For a second he thought where the hell that thought had come from but then Sam began to fuck into him and he lost all reasoning abilities!

"So fucking tight baby." Sam said as he gripped Dean's hips and slammed harder and harder into him. "I'm going to have fun loosening your tight little hole up. I'm going to fuck you so good, so long you'll see stars. Then I'm going to cum inside you, flip you over onto the hood and suck your dick. Going to swallow you down baby."

Dean would have cum right then and there but he couldn't. Somehow the evil bastard taking him to the brink of pleasure was preventing it. "Bastard, let me cum," he meant to sound demanding but it was pure pleading.

"Down my throat bitch," and then Sam's hand hit his cheeks while he was still thrusting into him. Dean began to babble.

Sam was seeing stars! The mix of his powers coming to him and being balls deep inside Dean blurred his vision, hell probably even blurred reality. He was the Antichrist after all and when he was happy the world was happy and right now Sam Winchester was un-fucking-believably happy. He shot hard and long into Dean's ass and then true to his dirty words pulled out and turned Dean around. He was shocked to see tears were freely flowing down Dean's face and immediately he worried he had pushed to much.

"Dean?"

"'msogood," was the mumble. he was slurring his words.

"FUCK!" Was all Dean could say as Sam swallowed him whole and a minute later he was shooting down Sam's throat. Gaining his composure for a second he managed to say, "Greedy little cocksucker aren't we," with a smile. He was glad Sam was holding him up because he felt pretty boneless.

When Dean woke up the next morning he was in the back seat of the Impala and Sam Winchester was no where to be seen. He was sore all over from the awesome sexapade he had the night before but got up anyway, stretching his worn muscles. The sight that greeted him made him hurl! Around the Impala were bodies, ripped opened or with their throats slashed. It looked like a nuke had gone off around the car as well with trees blown down and dark scorch marks, yet he was unscathed. He dressed and as he was getting into the drivers seat he saw a piece of paper on the windshield.

_Dean, my offer stands. Be with me, be my right hand man. Don't worry about the demons that hired you, I've taken care of them. No one will touch you. In the glovebox is 50k use it as you want - it's yours and you deserve it. I know you can find me, I bear your mark. The choice is yours._

_Sam W._

Dean's life was about to get so much more complicated. He still didn't know what Sam really was but he was powerful and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his ire. No he wanted to be on the receiving end of his cock. Was he still spelled? He didn't know but he knew he would be moving heaven and hell to find Sam Winchester again.

* * *

THE END


	5. Thank God for Fireplaces!

**Title**: Thank God for Fireplaces

**Note**: Just smut by a fireplace on a cold winter's night…because what better way to warm a northern winter night then slash? And apparently southerners and Vienna are having a cold snap too so enjoy.

**Rating**: M (m/m sex, language) i.e. wincest.

* * *

The house they were occupying during the latest hunt had one advantage – a gas fireplace and the gas was still turned on! That was a bonus on a night where the temperature went into the single digits. Sam sat by the fireplace, laptop booted up looking for a new job since the latest one had been a success. It was in the corner of the room with a small portion of wall, just enough to lean his back against, but put out a tremendous amount of heat. The brothers had piled whatever they could find in the Impala in front of it as bedding not wanting to sleep on the bare floor. Dean had just finished his bottle of Jack and was staring at his brother with lust heavy eyes. The orange glow of the fireplace was the only light in the house and the shadows and light that played across his brother's features made the younger Winchester look absolutely beyond fuckable.

Sam realized his brother was lusting after him, the way Dean held his lips and the lust in his eyes let him know that tonight he was going to be on the receiving end of his older brother's dick. Honestly he didn't mind, it was long overdue. So when Dean lay his head in his lap, cheek resting against Sam's cock Sam simply shut the laptop down and focused his attention on his brother. To excite Dean more Sam removed his shirt, which elicited a moan of approval from Dean. Approval that was almost immediately followed by his older brother's lips on his nipple and Dean's tongue flicking the hard nub. Dean spent a good five minutes tonguing and sucking one, then the other of Sam's nipples. Each flick of the tongue or bite of the teeth on the tender flesh made his dick twitch and harden. All he could do in return to the sinful mouth on his nipples was pull Dean's tee up and massage his well defined back muscles.

His brother was massaging his back, which was making him incredibly relaxed and more horny for his brother. The fireplace was heaven on earth as its heat made getting naked a welcomed chore instead of one that would freeze them to death. Sam kept massaging his back, eventually working his hand down to his jeans and past his waistbands. Once his younger brother began to massage his ass cheeks and then dip his finger between his cheeks and massage his hole Dean couldn't focus on Sam's chest, his mouth traveled south and his hands quickly undid Sam's jeans. Freeing his brother's cock Dean immediately went down on him, taking him all the way to the back of his throat.

Sam stopped massaging his brother as soon as Dean swallowed his cock whole! His head hit the wall hard and his eyes shut tightly closed as the sensation of the heat from the fireplace and the heat of Dean's mouth on his cock pushed him over his edge. Yes he was sitting down and Dean was on his stomach in front of him so fucking into his brother's mouth was difficult but Sam managed to buck his hips and was soon furiously fucking Dean's greedy mouth.

"Fuck," he screamed as his entire world narrowed to his brother sucking his cock! "Going to cum."

Much to Sam's dismay Dean stopped sucking and moved his mouth back up his chest, eventually claiming his younger brother's lips in a slow, deep kiss. Breaking the kiss all Sam could say was, "What do you want?" His reply got a huge smile from his brother.

"I want you on your back, legs wrapped around my waist, mouth claiming mine and my dick fucking your tight hole."

How could Sam argue with those demands? But Dean had more.

"I want you panting, screaming my name, grinding into each and every thrust, delirious with passion as you cum so hard you shoot the wall behind you."

Damn! Sam was painfully hard from lack of Dean's mouth and the naughty words his brother was speaking. Kissing his brother hard and then whispering in his ear, "don't talk Dean, just fuck my brains out." Sam removed his jeans and laid down on the pile of blankets.

Dean prepped his brother quickly and then lined up at his hole. Pushing just his head in he said, "god damn it Sam, so fucking tight. I just fucked you two weeks ago and now you're like a virgin. So fucking tight I'm going to cum before I'm deep inside you."

"God Dean, don't talk just fuck me already," was all he could say. He hadn't been that happy in days as when his brother shoved his dick deep inside of him!

That was all it took before Dean pushed Sam's legs up to his ears and thrust with everything he had in him into his brother's welcoming ass.

His longs strokes had Sam seeing stars! Dean was a careful lover but tonight, with the heat of the fire and the success of the hunt his brother was letting go. Still being careful not to hurt him but taking him in such a carnal way that there was no mistake at who belonged to whom. Sam was Dean's and Dean was making sure with every thrust inside him that he knew it. Sam wasn't going to argue, it was only during these times, their love making that he felt truly protected, truly worthy. Dean loved him and would always protect and provide for him. Soon he felt his balls fill. His brother never ceased to amaze him. Dean could make him cum with simply his tongue and touch or deeply thrusting into him.

"Sam I'm going…" and Dean shot inside his brother without finishing his sentence. Sensing that his baby brother was close to losing control Dean grabbed Sam's stiff dick with his hand and began to roughly stroke.

"Dean…I'm…oh fucking shit…I'm going to…AHHH!" His orgasm was so hard he thought his dick would explode! "Shit, fuck, Christ," he finished his words as he let his legs fall down!

That night Dean slept on top of him as the fire continued to roar and warm the brother's souls. Of course they went several more rounds with their love making but morning found the Winchester brothers asleep in each others arms. And heaven and hell knew that this was how it was supposed to be.


	6. Fallen Idols Part I

**Title**: Fallen Idols Part I

**Note:** Set somewhere between the 3rd-5th episodes of season 5. The brothers have just reunited and the tension is thick between them. Feedback appreciated as this is hitting dark territory for my writing style and I want to know if I'm hitting the mark.

**Rating**: M (hard core m/m sex, major kink categories included, rough trade, language, violence, high tolerance for pain)

* * *

Dean had been betrayed by his brother before this; though the consequences of Sam's betrayal then just caused him to be inconvenienced mentally. Now Sam's betrayal not only sliced Dean to the core of his soul but set the damn Apocalypse in motion! His baby brother had ran off with a skanky demon bitch, became the monster that dad had warned him about, and all he could say was sorry? That enraged him! If it wasn't for the fact that Sam would say yes to Lucifer and bring the end times to earth _if_ Dean wasn't there to keep him human then Dean would have left is brother to fight the end on his own.

Once again Dean was Sam's babysitter. How could life ever be different for him? Watch Sammy was the mantra he grew up with. Look out for your brother was beat into his head from the time he was four years old. Dean didn't know life without Sam and the god damn selfish son of a bitch had made sure that Dean would never know life without him! Dean was so angry having his brother with him. There was no trust between them. Hell if demon blood was presented to Sam the bastard would probably lap it up and then go off to try to take on the devil. Dean watched Sam carefully, maybe that was why the tension was getting higher. Dean was about to snap and the consequences for his brother would not be pretty. All it took was for Sam to walk into the hotel room, food in hand, with a smirk on his face.

Dean knocked the food from Sam's hand and then punched his brother hard in the face. One! Two! Three! Three times Dean punched his brother as hard as he could, succeeding in knocking the taller man to the floor. Once Sam was blindsided on the floor Dean was on top of him landing blows to his stomach and sides. The rage coursing through him terrified him but he couldn't stop. Sam's ragged breath as each blow knocked more air out of him didn't deter Dean from his course of violence. What finally stopped Dean was that Sam had had enough of his brother's bullshit and fought back. Having four inches and several pounds on his older brother as well as shame and guilt for what he had done he used everything he had to shift his brother off of him.

Sam was landing punch after punch on Dean's handsome face, and his stomach. Both brother's were bleeding and bruising but neither one stopped fighting the other. The hotel room was getting smashed all to hell but the Winchester kept beating the shit out of the other. Neither were going to call a truce, there was too much pent up hatred toward each other for that. The fight only ended when both brothers were too exhausted and bloodied to throw another punch. They collapsed on the bed Dean had claimed; their breathing was labored and ragged but at least for now the anger had abated in each.

"You broke a rib," Dean said as if nothing out of the ordinary had taken place.

"Yeah, well my nose is broken," Sam said.

"Maybe more than one," Dean continued feeling his sides. "Dude my knuckles are split and swollen. When did you get so god damn solid?" As he was feeling his ribs he noticed the blood oozing out of his knuckles.

Sam wanted to ask what the hell but knew what the hell. Dean snapped, it happened sometimes, rarely but it had happened twice before in their lives. Things had changed between them. They were dependent on each other but the stakes had become much higher, mostly thanks to his actions, but their dependency was getting sick and twisted. They had just beaten the shit out of each other yet Sam was hard and a quick glance to Dean's groin indicated his brother was sporting major wood too. How fucked up was that? Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through them that sprouted the hard-ons. Or maybe the tension was more than just anger and violence and mistrust. Maybe they needed to just go at it rough and painful. Exorcise the demons between them through blood, sweat, and rough sex. Sam deserved to hurt and after Dean's actions that led Sam to turn down the path that opened Lucifer's cage well…he needed to hurt too. Maybe this would get them back on the same page and ease the tension. Sam would offer himself up to Dean for punishment first. Then he would take his older brother in every kinky way he knew Dean loved. Their lives were so fucked up!

"Let's get patched up," Sam said as he got up from the bed. He felt Dean's sides and disagreed with his brother. There were no broken ribs. "Dude, you're fine."

Those words brought a change in Dean. Yes he was physically fine but god damn it he was hurt emotionally and fucking hard! How the hell did he get hard from beating the shit out of his brother? How could he stay hard being in pain from Sam's blows? How fucked up was he? Dean knew the answer and right now he was going to relieve his sexual tension on his brother's ass!

Sam saw the look in Dean's eyes and knew he was going to be fucked, rough and hard and probably tortured and made to feel the pain that Dean had long kept hidden. And that was all ok with him. He deserved it and being delivered at the hands of his older brother – well he'd rather Dean than some angry hunter or pissed off demon or angel. Yes Dean would hurt him, break him and make him bleed but Dean also loved him. Deep down Sam knew no matter how he fucked up or what life brought at them they loved each other. It had always been just them and that was how it was always going to be. Sam resigned himself to the punishment that was to come, his dick twitching in excitement. God Dean was going to abuse him but in their world it was only right. Pain was a release and letting Dean have his way with his body would be a step in getting their trust issues resolved. Sam was happy he had a high tolerance for pain.

Dean ordered Sam to strip. He knew the mood his baby brother was in. Hard and wanting and ready for Dean to do whatever he wanted to to the man. Once his brother was naked he slapped him causing Sam's head to turn violently to the left. Then Dean shoved his brother to the bed, barking out his orders as they fell.

"Arms over your head Sam. Don't move them. Spread your legs," Sam obviously wasn't moving quickly enough for Dean so Dean used his own knees to spread his brother wide.

He landed another smack across Sam's cheek. "Do as your told Sam," Dean's voice was dripping with malice and thick with lust. Sam knew talking would only get him another smack or even a punch from his brother.

"You left me for a demon bitch Sam. I gave you everything and you left me for a skank? Was the sex _that_ good? You liked her pussy? You like fucking into her cunt? I bet she felt nothing Sam, not from little Sammy. You were only her means to an end Sam, she didn't love you. She didn't care for you. I loved you, I cared for you and you shit all over me! Well pay backs a bitch bro."

Sam saw Dean pull out Ruby's knife. Thank god he had been cleaned up from the demon blood or that blade would cause a world of hurt. Hell it was still going to cause a world of hurt in Dean's hands. The tool of choice for his brother to use on him was not lost on Sam. Dean was going to use the same blade Ruby owned on Sam's body. Very poetic he thought with nervousness.

Dean straddled his waist, knife in his right hand as he grabbed Sam's hair and lifted his upper body off the bed. Sam didn't struggle with his brother. Not even as the knife sliced a thin line from his ear down his neck, across his collarbone and worked its way down his chest finally stopping at his bellybutton. God it stung! Dean shoved Sam back down but held the blade just above Sam's dick.

"You like blood so much Sammy," Dean lapped at the blood pooling along the long cut on his brother's gorgeous body. Once his mouth was filled with Sam's blood Dean caught his brother's mouth, forcing Sam to taste his own blood. After Dean's bloody assault he pulled away from his brother. "How's it taste bitch? Nothing special in it for me, iron and fear is what I taste. You're just my weak baby brother, nothing special."

Dean was being hurtful with his words, Sam knew that but even tough Dean was going to break him Sam took heart at the words my weak baby brother. Dean still loved him. His brother traced the same path with the blade down his other side, though this time Dean just let the blood flow on its own, eventually it would clot.

"You do this to her," Dean asked but didn't give Sam time to answer? "She get off on it as much as you are?"

There was no doubt that Sam's cock had increased in sized from the first slice of his skin. Now the blade's tip was snaking its way down Sam's dick, leaving a red trail but not breaking the skin. When Dean got to his balls however he let the tip lightly nick his sac and a drop of blood oozed out. Sam screamed at the pain! Immediately his mouth was claimed by his older brother and the assault with the knife was over.

Dean had gotten him to scream and was now making up for it by kissing him roughly and then abusing his sensitive neck and chest with painful bites and sucks. Dean was going beyond marking him, Dean was claiming his soul, punishing him for breaking his heart. Those teeth never let up even as his brother swallowed his cock. Sam knew he couldn't move. God the blowjob was painful! Dean was sparing no pain as he greedily sucked and bit and raked his nails over his base and balls. His brother made sure that the cut on his sac was agitated and flowing blood.

Sam was grateful for the popping sound that meant Dean's assault on his dick was over but the next words out of his brother's mouth had him terrified.

"Going to fuck you now Sammy. First with the knife's handle then with my dick. Going to double fuck your tight hole, and I'm only going to lube the handle. I'm going to fuck you raw and dry little brother. You like blood? You like demons? Well consider me you own personal demon Sam, and I'm going to make sure you know whose demon bitch you are."

The handle of Ruby's knife was cold and irregular and so fucking painful inside his ass! But he didn't say a word, if he screamed now Dean would probably stop – no guarantee, but it was likely and Sam didn't deserve to have it stop. Sam didn't think with as hard as he was and as lustful as he was becoming that he could let it stop and not explode from the inside. He did however let out a frustrated sigh when Dean stopped plunging the handle inside him, just leaving it there to quickly fasten a cockring around him.

"I'm going to fuck you and you are going to lie there and take it like the slut you are. You're not going to cum Sammy, not until your balls are nice and red, ready to explode. Then I might consider it, depends on how good you are."

Sam knew he was bleeding from the handle but when the cold handle was replaced by Dean's blood warmed cock Sam was in sheer ecstasy! Dean wouldn't let things go too far, but Sam needed to be punished for his betrayal. To his surprise Dean had grabbed a smaller handled knife from somewhere and Sam was painfully stretched as both the much smaller handle and his brothers cock was now inside him. Pumping and thrusting deep inside him! He had never had two objects inside him at once and the sensation was taking him over the top. Yes he had let Dean fuck him with a extra large dildo but nothing compared to the stretch, the burn the sheer agony of having not only Dean's dick but a knife handle inside him.

"Oh fuck Sammy, I'm going to cum inside you." And he did. Dean pulled the handle out of his brother's ass and shoved it into Sam's mouth. "Taste yourself bitch, taste me, taste what I did to you."

Sam had no choice but to lick the handle clean. He tasted his brother's cum mixed with Sam's blood and it was so much better than demon blood. He could easily become addicted to the taste.

"Clean yourself up," Dean commanded as he pulled out of his brother's well used ass. He watched his brother obey silently and walk into the bathroom. The cockring would stay on.

Alone for a moment Dean let the emotions wash over him and then quickly hid them deep inside. He had taken his brother violently, he had vowed to never hurt him during lovemaking. But this wasn't lovemaking, this was raw, unadulterated sex, angry sex, revenge sex and it had given him the release he needed. Sam would heal, afterall it was Sam that didn't fight Dean off. He realized that that meant that Sam trusted him, even when Dean was out of control with rage and hurt his baby brother trusted him. Something snapped inside of Dean and guilt washed over him. Oh God he had done that to his brother? To his Sammy? And his brother had forgiven him. He got up and joined Sam in the shower.

"Let me," he said as he took the washcloth from Sam and began to gently clean at the cuts and then gently wipe Sam's abused ass.

"Dean, it's ok." Sam knew Dean was feeling guilty now. "I deserved it. I will earn your trust again and if this is how it has to be earned so be it. I'm yours do with me as you will." Sam was offering himself to Dean – again. He didn't have the strength to deny him.

"You're still not coming Sammy," Dean said with a smile as he finished cleaning the mess off his baby brother.

"It's all up to you," Sam said quietly as he gently kissed Dean and wrapped his hands through his hair.

* * *

_So what'd you think?_


	7. Demon Storm Part 1

**Title: **Demon Storm Part I

**Rating: ** NC-17 (harsh language, and sex)

**Summary/author's note: **This story came to me quickly and to avoid it getting too long I decided to break it up into two parts. Instead of adding more stories I'm just going to use _Good Enough _as a vehicle to keep all the slashy/Wincesty thoughts organized.

Dean and Sam not related in this one so basic slash no Wincest. Sam is a small town public defender given Dean's triple murder case. The attraction to each other is there, a demonic storm is barreling down on the town, and pure PWP smut and man sex ensues.

* * *

The verdict had been passed, guilty. Dean expected it, he had been caught red handed (literally) at the scene of a triple homicide – though trying to explain to the law or the jury that the three "humans" dead were actually vampires didn't work well. The prosecution portrayed him as a psychopath, sociopath, and any other label that they could throw his way. The defense attempted to portray him as mental unstable; which was hard to do as Dean never spoke a word in his defense and refused a psych evaluation. Dean silently laughed to himself at all the labels…every last one was true. He had refused to have his childhood, or lack thereof thrown before the jury in some attempt at a defense. Dean was a grown man capable of handling himself no matter how fucked his childhood and young adulthood had been. His actions were his own and he had fallen into the life of a hunter. He was so good at it that those that now passed his sentence didn't even know that they could all rest easier, let their fucking kids out to play because of him. They had no idea of the big bad that existed in their world. With him locked up there would be no one to protect the town, he hadn't gotten the big-big bad before he was cuffed and in the slammer. Well one good thing, come two days time the town would be obliterated from the map by the demonic swarm fixing to descend on it. He knew how to protect himself, he would be alright. Once everyone was dead he would ride out of town unscathed…and a failure. DAMN IT! There was always a catch 22! He noticed his sex-on-a-stick attorney looking at him with those unbelievable green eyes and even given the situation he was in his dick twitched.

Sam Campbell had been assigned public defender to the drifter that had rode into town and killed three people, pillars of the community, before getting caught…with blood on his hands. It was an open and shut case, there was no defense for the man. He had tried to get him to plead insanity – no go. Then he tried to play the shitty childhood card – again Dean Winchester wouldn't take it. He was stubborn and thick headed and holy-fucking-shit-absolutely beautiful! Pity those green eyes and plump, kissable lips would be spending years behind bars. Sam shivered, yeah the man before him was considered a psychopath and would probably have many bitches in prison, but the label didn't fit. He was a good judge of character and everything inside him screamed at him that Dean had a reason, he wasn't a cold blooded killer…however Dean never spoke in his defense and Sam decided to get it out of him the only way he knew how. Yes he had seen how Dean devoured him with his eyes. Sam even noticed the bulge in Dean's orange prison suit. Even in that crappy piece of material the man was gorgeous and Sam would bide his time and get to the bottom of Dean Winchester's life…preferably on his knees in front of Dean with Dean's dick down his throat and his hands tangled in his hair making sure Sam took him all down.

His attorney had to have called in some major favors to get him his own private trailer to meet with him. No guards, no time limits, just the oozing fuckability attorney and himself. Dean wonder if this would be a conjugal visit? He could only hope. No one had messed with him in prison, everyone kept their distance. And there was no one nearly as sexy or handsome as Sam so he kept to himself and his dick was wanting more than his hand. Dean had jerked off several times thinking about having Sam's pouty lips wrapped around his cock, Sam's slickened fingers stroking his asshole, then finger fucking him until he pulled out and replaced his fingers with his dick. Dean didn't mind top or bottom, as long as he got off and brought his partner release - it was all good. His wrist and ankles were shackled which could cause problems if Sam wanted to fuck, but he would work it out. Dean was brought out of his fantasies by the door opening and Sam walking in.

Holy fucking hell! Dean's dick twitched then grew hard…it was as if he had won a prize at the county fair and that prize was 6'5", 250 pounds of muscle dressed in tight jeans and a tight white tee that showed off his rock hard physique. No wonder they had private time without guards, Dean doubted he could take Sam down easily. He could take him down if Dean's life depended on it but Sam would seriously mess him up. Once again Dean could hope.

Sam's smile widened when he saw the affect his outfit had on Dean. It was exactly what he wanted to happen. Dean would be putty in his hands, but would Sam be the same tomorrow morning after he had put his plan into action? Would Sam be able to fuck him and leave? He kept telling himself it was only to get something to help Dean get out; but looking into those eyes Sam wanted to stay with Dean forever…it just felt right. He took a seat in front of Dean and leaned back in the chair making sure his legs fell open and that Dean could see his crotch. The hardened, psychopath, cold blooded killer was salivating at the sight! Sam smiled more.

Yeah, Dean was definitely going have to figure a way to save Sam from the shit that was coming at the town. A little over 24 hours and the town would be dust, there was nothing Dean could do for the people, they had brought it on themselves. Vampires were just being opportunists, eating the bloated town folk. This town had been dealing black magic for centuries and it was about to catch up with them. Dean had safeguarded his cell but he had to let Sam know what was going on, what was happening. Then Sam and his family might be able to get out or at least weather the slaughter. Sam was a reasonable man and what Dean was about to tell him was so illogical that there was no way he would believe him, but he had to try.

Sam didn't know if he should be relieved that Dean was opening up to him or if he should have forced the man to pled insanity? The crap he was spewing would definitely make the insanity plea work. Hell if he had defended himself in court with this shit then he would be visiting Dean in the mental ward of the hospital instead of a conjugal visit trailer. There was no way he could take advantage of someone so screwed in the head as this. He just stared into his eyes with a blank expression while Dean explained black magic, demons, and vampires. God those eyes were soulful and Sam wanted to taste Dean's soul – even if he was ape shit batty. However one phrase caught Sam's attention of Dean's story and he focused himself to listen. Twelve minutes later Sam Winchester was a believer, not so much because of what Dean was saying but because of what Dean had said and how it had made questions Sam had had for years in his head click. Observing Dean there was no doubt the man was telling the truth, as Dean Winchester saw it anyway. And thinking back on all the crazy unexplained shit in the town since Sam had come to it when he was four…well Dean made a lot of sense.

Ok. That was all his attorney had said after Dean had gone on for half an hour about what was about to happen and why. "Ok?"

"Ok. How do we fix this?"

"There isn't a damn thing we can do. You can safeguard your family like I told you."

"I don't have family. Just me."

"No girlfriend…or boyfriend?" Dean was being sly.

"Just me," Sam replied again.

"Get lonely much?"

"All the time. So we have about 24 hours until the shit storm hits. They're not going to believe me you know."

"They won't be spared. You, you can be. You weren't born here. Do as I told you and you'll probably survive."

"No, I'm not going to go home and salt myself in. I'm not going to paint these silly symbols on my doors and windows."

"Sam!" Dean was angry that he had opened up and the man was being a stubborn asshole!

"Dean," he said calmly. "I'm going to stay here with you." God the next part would sound so chick-flick but he couldn't help himself. "We're going to ride the storm out together."

On the word "ride" Dean's dick began to ooze. He licked his lips and before he could get his tongue back into his mouth Sam was on him. If he hadn't already checked Sam out he would have sworn he was possessed. The quickness and skill at which the tall man moved was lethal and seductive and had him pinned and so, so, hard. By the hardness pushing against his leg he knew damn well what his attorney wanted and he was going to give it. For years he had been alone, only one night stands in backwoods towns to keep his dick from falling off. Now he felt completely protected in another man's embrace, though the man was extremely large and one probably couldn't help but feel protected when one was as covered as Sam had Dean's body. It was all sorts of crazy to believe it but this felt right to Dean.

Sam used the fact Dean was shackled to his advantage and wrapped the man's arms around his waist. There was no way Dean was going to pull free from Sam. If the wood pushing against Sam's leg was any indication then the other man didn't want to let go. Unfortunately the shackles on Dean's ankles would make it difficult for Sam to spread his legs wide when he bent him over the table and fucked him. But Sam had come prepared. Shimming down Dean's body, making sure to put kisses and pressure on all the right spots Sam began picking the cuffs at Dean's ankles.

Dean was amused, he hadn't expected his public defender to be the lock picking type. That could be a useful skill in his line of work. What the hell? Was he actually thinking about brining Sam along for the hunt? He couldn't do that. His body jerked forward as Sam came back up, cuffs in hand, making sure to mouth over the bulge in the orange prison suit. Next Sam was picking the cuffs on his wrists. Once Dean was free he pounced on the taller man grabbing his head and crushing himself to his lips. He let his hands work through Sam's hair, knead down his back and then clamp onto his ass. God the jeans were so tight that every curve of that perfect mound of flesh was exposed to Dean's rough roaming hands!

Sam's moan made Dean deepen the kiss and his hands leave Sam's ass to focus on opening the fly of his jeans. When Sam's cock was free and waving at Dean he fucking lost it! Didn't matter that Sam had five inches and 50 pounds or more on him. Didn't matter that there was a demonic storm gunning for the town, didn't matter that he was getting off with his attorney in a prison trailer…all that matter was getting that red, swollen piece of meat into his mouth and sucking Sam's brains out the tip.

"Oh fucking hell Dean," it was a shout of pure fucked out bliss! "Christ baby," he put his hands on Dean's head and ran his fingers through his short hair.

Dean was deep throating him no problem at a damn good tempo so Sam didn't need to guide his head. What Sam needed was to hold onto that head for dear life because he had never, ever been sucked off so good! Dean's tongue glided up and down the vein before lapping at the tip and dipping into the slit. Then his mouth was all the way down his shaft to his balls and Dean's teeth grazing the whole dick as he bobbed and hummed and worked his way up. When Dean's hands began to knead Sam's balls they immediately tightened up. Sam was going to shoot his load into Dean's mouth and Dean was going to swallow it all down. Before Sam could cum Dean tightened his grip on Sam's balls and brought a hand tightly around the base of the shaft. Sam cursed and tried to force Dean's head to move.

"I'm not your slut," Dean said as he removed that sinful cocksucking mouth off of Sam's weeping cock. "I don't swallow on the first date," he gleamed with a wicked smile. The next thing Sam knew was his jeans were off, he was on his back on the table, and his tee was hitched up to his neck. Quickly that too was off and Dean was straddling his waist pulling his orange jumpsuit off.

Once he was naked he claimed Sam as his, marking his neck and chest, hips and thighs. Then he came back up to his mouth and claimed that too, making sure their erections were getting friction with each other. Sam had had enough manhandling by Dean, though he was fucking enjoying the shit out of it he had come with a plan, and that didn't involve bottoming for some would be nutter. Well, maybe it did involve bottoming for a would be nutter but not before said nutter was begging to have Sam take him up the ass before he took Sam.

Dean was expecting Sam to reverse positions but he wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly, or for Sam to cuff him spread eagle and arms wide on his stomach to the table. He had thought Sam was enjoying the kissing, the biting, the dry humping but apparently the mild mannered attorney had other thoughts in mind and Dean was willing and able to take them…though he hated that he was now completely submissive to the whims of an almost stranger. Trust exercises were something that got you killed in his line of work and now he had no choice but to trust Sam. His dick was still painfully hard but at least he could get friction with the wooden table if needed. And HOLY FUCK HE NEEDED!

He about jerked off the table when Sam's hand came down on his exposed ass with a sharp *whack*. That was followed by another, and another, and three more until Dean felt his ass warm and stinging. He had never been spanked either by his father or in kinky play and well…he liked it. Each whack had caused him to scoot up the table a little bit making sure his dick had contact with the surface.

"You may not be a slut Dean but tonight you are my slut. And I'm going to eat my slut's ass out, then I'm going to finger fuck you – open you wide. And then," Sam leaned down onto Dean's back, his hard-on pressing into the back of Dean's spine as he nipped at his earlobe and then whispered, "Then I'm going to fuck you fast and hard and when I'm done spurting in your ass I'm going to uncuff you and you're going to fuck me raw and hard until I lose all rational thought. You're going to use me like a fuck toy and I'm going to love every minute of it."

He would have cum then and there but the bastard had slipped a cockring on to him and his balls were nice and tight with nowhere to go. "Ungh," he managed to say as Sam dropped back to his spread open legs and began to flick his tongue at Dean's asshole. The sensations were overwhelming! Sam was going back and forth between rimming Dean with his tongue and finger fucking his prostate until he saw stars! When he was allowed to cum it was going to be powerful! He rubbed his dick on the surface of the table and began to beg Sam to fuck him already.

Maybe he shouldn't have order the man that had him cuffed and hard around, but Dean needed Sam's dick in his ass, the cockring off and an explosive orgasm…in that order. Sam ignored Dean's pleas, continuing to eat him out and open him wide. Once Dean was mumbling nonsense Sam obliged and shoved his dick raw up Dean's ass. A litany of expletives poured out of Dean's mouth! The cockring was removed and as Sam thrust balls deep into Dean's begging ass Dean had the most explosive orgasm of his life!

Sam was still thrusting deep inside him and when he came it was with Dean's name on his lips. God how he loved that name! For the rest of his life it would mean the world to him. The man he fucked as the world as he knew it began to end...Dean abso-fucking-lutely-awesome Winchester. Later there would be time for love making, Sam would damn well make sure there was a later. But first, before the demon storm wiped the town off the map, Dean needed to fulfill the promise Sam had made for him…to take him rough and hard and with no mercy.

Sam had a kink for rough and the man he had just fucked into a blissful afterglow owed him. But not at this moment, both needed to rest and Sam had managed to get the trailer for as long as he wanted…perk of being a public defender and knowing the dirty laundry of the entire town. He uncuffed Dean and settled him down onto the twin bed. Dean was incoherent and Sam liked it that way, he couldn't wait to be the same. As he drifted off with Dean in his arms he heard his lover murmur something that sounded like "I love you," but it was too early for that – wasn't it?

* * *

_And there you have it. Next time around Dean gives Sam what he wants...and then some.  
_


	8. Demon Storm Part II

**Title: **Demon Storm Part II

**Rating: ** NC-17 (harsh language, man on man sex, adult toys)

**Summary/author's note: **This story came to me quickly and to avoid it getting too long I decided to break it up into two parts. Some angst but mostly sex and bad dialog. Dean and Sam not related in this one so basic slash no Wincest. Sam is a small town public defender given Dean's triple murder case. The attraction to each other is there, a demonic storm is barreling down on the town, and pure PWP smut and man sex ensues.

* * *

Dean was awake, T minus 10 hours and counting until the demon swarm obliterated Sam's hometown. At least they were together, still in a conjugal visit trailer curled up with each other on a small bed. Dean had secured the area so they were safe, Sam didn't have family so it was just the two of them. God how he liked that idea! The two of them…forever and always and where the hell had that thought come from? He looked at Sam who was waking and then to the handcuffs that were on the floor. Sam had made him promise that Dean would give it to him rough and now Dean's mind began to wonder. How rough was too rough? And could Dean even begin to get rough with the amazing man that had dropped into his life? Then a disturbing thought – why now, why during this hunt gone wrong and the demon storm coming did Sam come into his life? Looking down at those green eyes staring back at him one word repeated in his mind, "redemption".

"You promised," Sam said with a hint of wickedness in his voice. "You promised to make me your fuck toy Dean."

Dean swallowed thickly at Sam's words. So Sam wanted fucked and fucked rough – but his mind screamed at him to make love to Sam. The demons were coming and if this whole thing went sideways then he wanted to go out loving someone, not fucking them roughly. However his mind was overruled by Sam's puppy dog, pleading stare. It was at that moment that Dean knew he was completely and utterly screwed. He would never deny Sam anything as long as he lived. But that didn't mean that he couldn't find a happy give and take between Sam's desire and his own.

"In my briefcase you'll find what you need," Sam said as he got up and kissed Dean deeply.

He knew that his lover was having second thoughts about giving it to him rough, and Sam wanted to ease any guilt away. It was what he wanted, to be used. It was no less than he deserved. But he didn't want Dean to feel bad for Sam's twisted desires. No, actually Sam wanted to be with Dean always, wanted Dean to make love to him...and someday it would happen. If Sam could ever get over the silly notion that he only deserved pain during sex.

Dean went over to Sam's briefcase and hesitantly undid the locks. Inside was an arsenal of adult toys – many looking like they would cause maximum discomfort and pain instead of the pleasure Sam deserved. Deciding what to do first and trying to come between an understanding between their desires Dean first grabbed the prostrate massager. It had a pebble shaped head, ribbed shaft, wickedly curved to massage Sam's entire asshole, and a steel ball to excite the taint area. Dean wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it but Sam was longingly looking at the toy.

"Ok," Dean said to himself one down. "What else do you want Sam?" He was afraid of the answer.

"Spreader bar. We'll use your handcuffs. There should be a cockring/leash set in there too. Nipple clamps and ball weight."

So Sam wanted his ass to be filled, his legs spread open, wrists cuffed, cockringed, clamped, and pulled and then have Dean leash his cock? Dean's stomach clinched when he realized where this was going. Rummaging around inside the briefcase he passed over the shock kit, riding crop, paddle, flogger. Dean picked up the bull whip and showed it to Sam.

"Christ Sammy, a freaking bullwhip? You've gotta be kidding me." He had noted how Sam's eyes grew wide and became lustful seeing the whip. There was no fucking way Dean was going to ever use that piece of shit on Sam. He had had enough. He walked back with the massager, bar, picked up the handcuffs, and had the cockring/leash combo.

"What happened to being _my fuck toy," _Dean asked? "Huh, what about _me_ filling your tight ass with my warm, hard dick? Me slapping your backside with my hand? What about me kicking your legs wide, bending you over unrestrained and fucking you so hard you see stars before you collapse in a heap in my arms? I will give you what you want Sam. You don't need toys anymore baby."

His words were true, he would give Sam all that and more but he had promised Sam he would use the toys – but he was going to be using his own body too. Sam had a cache of toys in his possession, many specifically to inflict pain. What the hell had happened to the young beauty laying prone on the bed, palming his harden cock, to make him think this was ok? Sam deserved love and respect – Dean was going to give it to him. But he knew what Sam needed right now.

"Come here," he ordered and Sam quickly rose from the bed and stood before Dean, eyes down. As gently as he could, making sure to stroke and massage Sam's dick, Dean placed the cockring on his lover, letting the leash fall into the floor. Then he lightly raised Sam's head up to look him in the eyes.

Sam had played this game many times before. He had a few trusted friends he let play with him but Dean was different. He trusted this man completely and he didn't even know him – yet he did. Odd, but with Dean still massaging and stroking his erect dick, giving him such pleasure Sam let that thought slip out of his head as his eyes fluttered closed and rolled back. He whimpered…the whimper went straight to Dean's already swollen flesh. Dean pulled Sammy into an embrace, massaging the young man's back, working his hands down to Sam's quivering ass. He kissed Sam passionately and then broke the kiss, stroking a hand down Sam's jawline.

"Going to give it to you so good baby," Dean purred, lips hovering centimeters from Sam's own.

He picked up the handcuffs and led Sam to the tiny window, the only source of natural light. The window had bars on it, it was a prison trailer after all and Dean fashioned the handcuffs so that Sam's hands were securely cuffed to the bars. Since Sam was so tall he had the ability to bend over, exposing that firm, beautiful round ass to Dean while keeping his arms and shoulders taut and stressed. Next Dean used the spreader bar on Sam's ankles, making sure his legs were nice and stretched. As his reward Sam wiggled his ass to Dean. Dean answered with gentle strokes, dipping his hand down Sam's crack, rubbing the taint, before cupping the balls and kneading them. The sigh that came from Sam's mouth was sinful. Sam was sufficiently spread out before Dean, bent over enough that nothing was left to Dean's imagination.

Dean ran his hands over every inch of Sam's exposed flesh, front and back. To Sam it must seem like he was nothing more than a piece of meat, but to Dean, Dean was memorizing every inch, every scar, every piece of Sam's beautiful body. If things went sideways in a few hours he hoped to at least take the memory of Sam's body with him. Coming out of his thoughts he grabbed Sam's long hair and pulled it back making him expose his neck. Dean turned Sam's head to the side and kissed him, placing searing kisses on every inch of Sam's face, nipping and tugging at the earlobe, breathing hot breath over his neck.

"Enough foreplay," Sam said huskily. His breathing had increased due to Dean's kisses. "Stick the massager in me, don't prep. Then clamp my nipples and balls Dean. I want to feel pain, pain at your hands."

That was the wrong thing to say to Dean Winchester. He never inflicted intentional pain, everything that was done was done to deserving monsters or humans. Sam was not a monster and Dean couldn't believe that he had done anything so horrible to deserve pain instead of pleasure. "You want it rough? You want pain?" Dean shoved two spit soaked fingers inside Sam.

"My fingers and dick are the only things that will fill your hole. Understand?"

Sam didn't understand but Dean's tone made him realize that Dean would be giving him pleasure nothing else. He could live with that. Perhaps the infamous hunter Dean Winchester could exorcise Sam's demons. His thoughts were interrupted by Dean pulling the fingers out and thrusting them back in. Sam's body arched back as he tried to get Dean's fingers deeper inside.

Sam's display made Dean smile, "That's right baby, feel me." Dean twisted and hit Sam's prostrate. The scream Sam let out didn't stop Dean from hitting the nerves again and again, getting the exact same response, Sam arching back into him!

"So much better than a toy," Sam exclaimed as Dean slipped in a third finger. "GOD DEAN GOD!"

"Not a god baby, but going to make you have a religious experience," he smirked as he opened the lube and slicked his cock.

Standing behind Sam Dean wrapped one arm around Sam's chest, pulling him back into him. "I'm not going to hurt you baby. Going to make you feel so good."

Sam was spread, bent over, and being held close after having his hole finger fucked…he already felt amazing! "You going to talk or do something about it?" He had to at least get Dean bothered enough to have him plow his exposed ass.

"I'm going to do something about it, but on my own time." Dean began to kiss Sam's back, then placed gentle bites. His hand went to his slickened cock and he placed the head at Sam's entrance. Once swift thrust and he was balls deep inside his lover.

Breathlessly Sam said, "thank you." Dean continued his hard thrusting inside Sam. Laughing because what Sam didn't realize was that Dean had slipped a cockring on himself. He was going to last a hell of a long time…poor Sam. To give into Sam's twisted desires Dean let his hands torment Sam's nipples.

All Sam could do was squeeze his eyes tightly shut and try to remember to breath. Dean was assaulting every sense he had in a good way. He was filled with Dean's warm dick, Dean's balls slapping his ass. He was restrained and at Dean's mercy. Dean was pulling his nipples better than any clamps ever did. And Dean, his Dean was hitting his prostrate causing Sam to see stars with every brutal thrust. He was getting sore and raw and Dean was still pounding into him! It was sheer heaven and his balls grew heavy, his dick felt like it was going to explode but the cockring kept him hard. He had no choice now but to beg.

"Dean. Please. Let. Me. Cum. Need. To. So. Badly." He punctuated with each thrust, he was lucky to get that much out.

Dean reached around to take his cock and released the ring. One stroke and Sam shot his load over Dean's hand, on the wall and up his own chest. Spend he just allowed himself to hang from the cuffs as Dean continued to thrust into him.

"Hurts so much, feels so good Dean. Cum inside me. Make me yours."

Dean removed his own ring and came inside Sammy. Spend himself the rested on Sam's back.

It seemed ages before he had the strength to pull out of the tight, slick hole and when he did he wanted to be back inside. Sam still hadn't fully recovered from the pounding, guess Dean did make Sam his fuck toy so Dean undid the restraints and took Sam into his arms. Luckily the trailer had a shower so Dean took his love into the bathtub and cleaned them both up.

"I'm not going to be able to sit comfortably for a week," Sam said as he dressed in clean clothes and sat down beside Dean at the table. "God that was the best fuck I've ever had."

Dean answered with a kiss.

"So, what about this demonic storm," Sam asked?

Dean couldn't help but notice that his young lover was nervous. Civilians were usually nervous, but Dean had a feeling that Sam could handle himself. "I've got the trailer locked down. We should be safe."

* * *

24 hours later a sleek black '67 Impala barreled down the backroad with two passengers. They had survived the demon storm and had taken to the road once the threat had passed. Dean enjoyed having Sam riding shotgun, it felt right. Why he didn't know, and didn't want to know but Sam belonged with him, to him and he knew Sam felt the same way about him. Later he would ponder on why Sam had come into his life when he did but for now he was just going to enjoy the ride.

The End.


	9. Reclaimed

**Thank you all for reviewing, alerting, and being generally awesome!**

**Title**: Reclaimed

**Rating**: T+ (kissing, petting, nothing graphic)

**Summary**: Sam's soul has always belonged to Dean. Set after M3TR.

* * *

Sam was sleeping again and all Dean could do was watch…mesmerized by the slow rise and fall of his brother's chest. He had a beer in his hand and he sat it down between his legs as he picked up a book to research. His baby brother was resting peacefully, no twitching or screaming from Hell induced nightmares. And after Sam had scratched the wall a week ago no more seizures and locking himself inside his mind. Dean didn't believe in miracles, especially for a Winchester but he was thankful for that one – Sam not being in a vegetative state. After the scare he got when Sam was convulsing on the floor the great wall of Sam went back up and his brother was fine – for now.

Sam had been in the Pit for a long time by Hell's standards and Dean understood what his brother would have had to endure being the whipping boy for two pissed off archangels. His Sammy was strong though and would pull through, and Dean had learned from his mistakes. He wasn't going to let Sam follow his lead after he came back from Hell. What Dean did, keeping it inside, resorting to violence and alcohol worked for him but it killed his relationship with his brother. That wasn't going to happen, he had just gotten Sam back and he was going to fight to keep him! Keep their heads down and keep swinging was all they both could do. As he continued to watch Sam sleep he felt a pull toward his brother. Finishing his beer he let himself drift into memory.

He knew the exact day, down to the hour they had taken their already close bond to the next level. Dad was gone, had been for two weeks and he was getting worried about running low on money and food for him and Sam. He had hustled several games of pool and returned home to find Sam finishing his honors English book report…looking frustrated as hell about something. Dean was a betting man and he put his money on girl trouble and sure enough that had been the case. Sam had asked a girl out and she had turned him down. Moving from town to town never having the chance to really make friends or connections Dean knew it was important to Sam to connect someway to those around him, outside of family of course. The fact that the girl was dumb enough to turn his brother down pissed Dean off! It had started out as just a simply back rub trying to get Sam to relax and had ended up with a French kiss, slow and deep. Soul jarring if Dean had to describe it and from that night on he and Sam took things further and further desperately trying to find the comfort both needed.

Now Dean needed to feel that comfort again, but he knew Sam wasn't ready for it – not yet anyway. So he turned off the light and crawled into bed doing the only thing he could think of to ease his tension…he must have dozed quickly off afterward because the next thing he heard was a crash of a lamp and Sam making a sickening choking sound! Rushing up he was at his brother's side in a second.

Sam was dreaming of being gutted and the creature gutting him wore his father's face. Then he was on fire, watching his intestines burn and feeling it deep inside his gapping stomach. It was agony and though he knew it was a dream he couldn't wake up. He tried to will himself to wake up because he knew he was safe in a hotel with Dean, but he couldn't get fully awake. Suddenly the nightmare was gone, replaced by an all too familiar but long since felt sensation – his big brother's arms around him holding him, rocking him, sheltering him. He fell completely into those strong arms and let Dean's breath ghost over his bare shoulders and neck. Letting this moment of intimacy soak through his soul and drown out the horrific memories. Sam's soul seemed to vibrate with each caress of Dean's hand on his back, with each hot breath on his already excited skin. Inside it felt like the best sex of his life, the way his soul responded to Dean was like a powerful orgasm ripping through him but it was too soon to welcome his brother like that – wasn't it?

"Dean please," it was a whisper on gossamer wings.

"What Sammy?" Dean wasn't prepared for Sam to actually wake up. He wasn't sure his brother was awake until he turned and faced him.

"Make me whole again," he sobbed and brushed his lips lightly against Deans. "My soul has always belonged to you. Reclaim it," he said breathily.

Dean opened his mouth to take in his brother's lips. They were soft and sweet, just like he remembered. God he use to dream about kissing Sam like this and now he was fulfilling his fantasy. The kiss was slow and deep, just like it was that night their relationship went further than just brotherly touches. Sam was letting Dean control it, letting his brother's tongue flick inside his mouth, smooth over every surface. Dean's hands came up and tangled in Sam's shaggy hair and the kiss deepened. Sam's soul vibrated and shuttered inside its human's body. Dean was saving Sam's soul with just a kiss, what would happen if Dean made love to him? Would his soul mend and his Hell memories be manageable? Or would knowing what he had missed, what could be taken from him in this cruel fucked up world they found themselves in, shatter what fragile essence he carried? This was Dean damn it and Dean would never let anything happen to him! He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and sat in his lap.

"Sammy what are you doing," Dean asked breaking the kiss? It was pretty obvious with the rubbing of their groins together what Sam was doing but Dean had to ask.

"Do you even have to ask Dean?"

His brother looked at him with those amazing green eyes that conveyed unconditional love, adoration, and unadulterated lust and compassion for all things Sam and he knew he wouldn't be denied.

Sam's soul felt every caress from Dean's calloused hands on his body. It vibrated with electricity at every kiss, nip, and lick of Dean's mouth over his skin. And when his big brother, his protector, friend, father, and lover began to prep him Sam's soul hummed violently in anticipation. Finally when Dean entered him, after nearly two years of absence, Sam's soul illuminated.

* * *

No graphic descriptions of sex because the muse wanted loving and gentle. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Stalked

WOW! After several weeks I can actual post again! Yeah! I haven't neglected any story I just couldn't post anything for a while. This is something that came to mind after reading a wonderful story called Eternal Consort by GaelicAngel. Hope all is going well with you. I would recommend you all to read it! The scene that struck me the most was the club scene and after thinking about why it stood out (geeky of me I know) I realized it was the stalkyness of it. So this has Sam being stalked.

* * *

It was rare that Sam Winchester was allowed to walk home alone after school. Didn't matter that he was 17 years old and already a seasoned hunter and fighter able to defend himself. His father and brother guarded him like he was still a child of 8, and that meant picking him up in the Impala after school so he wouldn't have to walk the mile to the small house they were renting. He was at the age where he was tired of being treated like the weakest link in the chain, like a child who couldn't protect himself and he was glad to have this opportunity to walk home alone – even if he had some trepidation because of the urgency that accompanied his brother's harried phone call at noon.

Dean had told him that he and dad were on the trail of the latest hunt and that it was too dangerous for a solo hunter. His older brother instructed him to go directly home, using the most populated route avoiding being too close to the road or buildings…the usual drills. Sam told his brother he understood and then dismissed Dean's warnings. This was a perfect time to have some peace and quiet from his family and he was going to take it. He was a teenager after all and rebellion had always been his endgame. So now Sam found himself at the park, with some classmates, playing a quick game of soccer on the mild May day – Dean's warning wasn't completely ignored. Sam was vigilant about his surroundings but he had confidence in his dad and brother. They would get the creature and they would be alright. So would he.

He was concealed from the children on the field by lush new spring foliage. The woods surrounding the park were the perfect place to hide and watch…waiting for the most opportune time to strike. Today he had his sights set on the tall kid with the floppy brown hair, Sam, he had heard the other children call him. Yes, Sam was perfect! The kid was shirtless due to him being on the "skins" team and though he was still young he could tell that the kid was use to physical labor. Sam had the physique of a fighter and the images of that physique under his control made his dick twitch and a feral grin come to his lips. All he had to do was wait for Sam to break away from the pack – which he knew would be soon, it was getting late.

The game was over, his team had won, and the gloating was getting out of hand! Laughing and smiling, being an actual kid for once in his life among friends gave him a natural high. He knew that more than anything he wanted normal. Wanted to be normal. And with graduation coming up at the end of the month and applications to several colleges in he hoped that normalcy would come sooner rather than later. Right now he had to get home before his dad and Dean did. If they returned without him being home there would be holy hell to pay on his ass. Though their father never raised a hand to him Dean would waste no time in beating the crap out of him. Dean always reacted the same way when he was scared shitless that something bad had happened to little Sammy, though Sam could always counter his brother's panicked blows. Time was running short so he decided to take a shortcut through the woods.

What absolute-fucking-luck he thought as he saw his prey coming toward him! The kid apparently didn't have a sense of preservation in his body, and that made him more excited for what he was going to do to the kid. Even in a po-dunk little town like this there were big bads lurking in the shadows, watching and waiting to take advantage of some innocent…Sam was _his _innocent and _his _innocent was still shirtless – bonus! He put the mask over his face and waited until the boy walked by him before he pounced on his victim!

"What the fuck," Sam's muffled voice said as he was slammed face first into a tree! It hurt like hell as his nose was squished into the bark and it abraded his cheek and forehead.

Automatically his fight instincts kicked in, all his training and practice came rushing back, and he fought back…to no avail. The person who had him against the tree was a fighter himself, countering all the moves Sam threw at him until he had Sam completely immobile against the trunk of the tree.

"Shit," he managed to squeak out as he once more tried to fight back.

Realizing it was useless for now he went limp, a strategy that he seldom practiced. His father had taught him to save his strength and wait for the attacker to tire or get a false sense of superiority if you couldn't get the upper hand immediately and there wasn't life or death at stake, and then attack. Sam didn't fear that this person would hurt him – yet, so he would bide his time. That was until the attacker's hands went south and began to undo his jeans! Panic mode kicked in but before he could scream a hand was over his mouth and a voice whispered into his ear.

"Stay quiet little boy and it'll hurt less."

Panic turned to rage and Sam fought with everything he had in him! All that accomplished was now the attacker had him in a very painful hold and his pants and underwear around his ankles! Sam was completely exposed to the warm May air and the heat from his attacker's body.

When the hand was removed from his m anouthd he could draw air again he said, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Big talk for a child," his attacker smirked.

"So who's going to miss you little boy? I've been watching you for a while. Your dad and brother are away right now, you're all alone. Walking home though the woods. You should have gotten your ass home after school. Now it's going to be mine."

The masked fucker must have taken off his mask because his mouth began to kiss and lick his earlobe. Not that Sam could even turn his head to look at his attacker, he was so screwed and probably literally too! The man continued to kiss, nip, and finally suck on his earlobe, just like…Dean! Sam's mind realized a fraction of a second later that his big brother was the one with him against the tree and his anger flared for all of two seconds before it turned into lust and want.

Fuck Sam was in so much trouble! Rebellion was fun, but not when it meant you were at the mercy of your over-protective big brother. Dean was going to enjoy the hell out of torturing Sam. Not only was Dean probably scared that Sam wasn't home when the hunt was over, he was probably still riding high on the adrenaline. He was so fucked.

Yeah, his baby brother had probably figured out who his attacker was by now but he wasn't going to stop and judging by the way Sam's dick was hard his brother wasn't wanting it to stop either. Dean knew without a doubt that Sam knew who had him against the tree. Sam wouldn't get hard if he felt threatened and when your only comfort in the fucked up life you lived was each other – well you tended to give into desire quickly.

Dean breathed onto his wet neck just before he bit into Sam's shoulder, bringing blood to the surface and causing Sam to thrust his hips forward earning his dick in his big brother's hand.

"You are a whore aren't you baby boy. But you're _my whore._" Dean's hand began to slowly stroke Sam.

The strokes were too slow and not harsh enough to satisfy Sam and he knew this was payback from Dean for disobeying a direct order.

Dean continued with sensual kisses along Sam's neck and jawline, biting red marks on his brother's back and shoulders so when Sam felt like playing on the "skins" team again he would have to think twice before showing his friends the marks. Sam was owned mind, body, and soul by Dean no one else deserved to see Sam shirtless besides Dean. Then he twisted Sam's right arm behind his back and placed the palm on his own erection.

"You make me so hard. Seeing you against the tree, defenseless, moaning and thrusting into my hand. God what you do to me Sammy! I'm going to enjoy jacking you off before I take you home and bend you over my knee and spank your ass."

Oh god the promises of punishment sent Sam thrusting quicker into his brother's hand!

"You disobeyed me baby boy." Dean stroked Sam harder.

"Put yourself in danger." It came out punctuated because Dean was beginning to feel his own lust.

"What if I had been some sick pervert, or monster?" Dean now had his jean covered dick pressed into Sam's ass, rubbing the rough fabric over the tender flesh.

"Would you have fought me off? No, you walked right into the trap. Can't have that Sammy. You have to learn your lesson." Dean's mouth spoke as it ghosted along Sam's back effectively rendering him a pile of jello.

"Dean," Sam squeaked out as his brother, continued his rough strokes, while the other hand spread his ass cheeks wide. "The only sick perverts here are us."

Immediately Sam arched his ass back onto Dean's fingers, taking the long digits deep inside his hole. He hissed between his teeth as his brother's fingers weren't lubed and the burn of being breached without it hurt. Once the initial burn was over Sam concentrated on riding his brother's fingers as Dean's other hand pumped him to his climax!

Sam was satisfied but the fingers in his ass were still pushing and stroking his sweet spot. "Dean, please let me suck you," Sam hated how weak his voice sounded but it was all that was on his mind. His brother had gotten him off, now it was time for Sam to return the favor.

He felt Dean's body relax on his and the fingers slip out of his hole. Dean was now standing behind him, not holding him against the tree and Sam could move once again. Quickly he pulled up his pants and in another fluid motion was on his knees before his brother. Hands went up to Dean's button and undid it, slowly unzipping to reveal that his brother was going commando today…probably in case he wanted to fuck Sam's ass against a tree.

Holy fucking shit! Sam could deep throat like a pornstar and Dean never got tired of his brother's mad skills. Within three minutes Sam was swallowing Dean's load.

"Fuck Sammy," Dean hissed as he put himself back into his jeans and lifted his brother off his knees.

Sam knew Dean would recover quickly and then the fun, or pain, on Sam's ass would really begin. But right now it didn't matter, they were together walking home and most importantly Sammy was safe.


	11. Champion

Note: This was just something toying in my head. Loosely based on ancient Rome. Don't forget to hit the review button. Thank you all who have left reviews!

* * *

Dean was psyched! This competition was going to not only offer up a real challenge but the prize, well the prize was beyond anything he could have hoped when this all began twelve years ago. The prize was going to finally let him get revenge on the son of a bitch that killed his father and started Dean down the path that he was now leading. Not that it was a bad career path…athlete, sports star, larger than life figure in the national arena. He had his choice of whomever he wanted nightly, had gifts of money, booze, and food heaped upon him daily. Lived the high life 365 days a year and all he had to do was simply compete in a few games of skill and endurance, win, collect his prize and go on his way. If he lost, well he lost, and would move on but he still had his choice of willing bodies and had food and boozed plied to him…all part of being good at what he did. Not a bad lifestyle at all…but at 24 it was beginning to take a toll on his body, and he was only as good as long as his body held out. But today he would finally be free. Today he would win and then collect his prize, one night with the consort of the Governor of the State. Tomorrow he would be on his way across the continent and the Governor would be dead, revenge finally his!

He stepped out into the sun, the roar of the crowd screaming and chanting his name sounding like the sweetest music to his ears. He was the darling Olympian. He would take no prisoners today because tomorrow he would be free.

* * *

Sam was nervous, this part of the games were as familiar to him as breathing, but this marked the first time he had participated. There were a dozen Olympians competing in the arena, Dean being one of them. Dean was a legend as far as Olympians went. A sports star of epic proportions and every free male desired to have his gift chosen so they could spend the night with him. Even though Sam was the consort to the Governor he didn't want to use that connection to win Dean's favor. He would do it the old fashioned way. He had saved and worked hard all on his own in order to purchase the fattest rabbits, the richest cream, the softest pillow, and the most succulent fruit that his meager money would buy. The Governor took care of all of Sam's needs, but Sam had some freedom to do his own thing…and lately that thing had been idolizing Dean. He was so excited that the games were finally coming to his town! Now if Dean would choose his gift, but his heart sank as he saw the more expensive, more luxurious gifts piled high in front of Dean's room at the inn. Placing his gift in a prominent spot he quickly turned and ran to the arena. The games were about to begin.

No one paid attention to Bobby, except Dean. Bobby had become Dean's foster father after his real father had been executed for false crimes by the Governor. To draw attention away from himself Bobby pretended to be blind, and as so he would sit by the gifts where no one took notice of the "blind" man. However he watched to see who was placing the gifts and then would advise Dean on which one to accept, based on how nice the person was or how easily they could manipulate the man. When Bobby saw Sam, the Governor's consort, placing a nice but meager gift in the pile he knew that the Fates had smiled upon them. Dean would naturally choose Sam's gift, get himself inside the manor, and finally take his revenge. Then they would leave this life behind and both could retire in a foreign country. Dean needed a break, his young body was getting older by the day as he continued to train and compete in the competitions.

* * *

Dean was the champion of the games, no one really doubted that though. Everyone who had offered their gifts lined up outside the hotel to see which one Dean would chose. The Governor knew that Sam had left a gift, he had seen the excitement in his consort once the games were announced as coming to their town and knew there would be no way to stop him. Sam idolized Dean and the Governor had to fight the temptation to participate in the gifting himself. Dean was handsome and a good fuck according to everyone who had had him but the Governor was tempted to enter not for himself but for Sam. He had taken Sam as a child into his household with the express purpose of training him to be his consort. Training had not gone a smoothly as he had wished as Sam was headstrong and a dreamer, and as unpredictable as the volcano they lived in the shadows of. But he was so gorgeous and good natured that the Governor couldn't bear to break him so he took a gentler path, only bedding the young man once and then giving him freedom to do as he wanted, as long as Sam would occasionally allow the Governor to touch him, kiss him, and if Sam would give him a blow job or hand job. Sam was inexperienced but perhaps Dean could teach his consort a thing or two about pleasure and pleasing. That itself was enough to tempt the Governor to participate, who could refuse the ruler's gift? Temptation came harder though when he realized that if Sam's gift was chosen he could watch the two men fuck each other. _That_ was worth fixing the gift exchange for, however luck was with him. Much to everyone else's chagrin Dean picked Sam's gift! Now all the Governor had to do was to speak with the champion and let him know that he intended to watch them tonight and to persuade Dean to show Sam's the ropes about pleasure.

It took everything in him not to stab the bastard in the throat but that would come later Dean reminded himself! Bobby had told him right before the games that the Governor's consort had left a gift. His mind was too focused on revenge and how to pull it off before and after the games, his concentration reserved for the games, but he did get a look at the consort sitting quietly beside the Governor. Handsome features, tall, and fuckable – that was all that mattered. Now his enemy was telling him that he was going to be watching them fuck, told him where he would be concealed. Everything was just playing into Dean's hands too easily now. But Dean had to clear one thing up first.

"I'm fucking your consort. Isn't there a law against taking the Governor's property? What's to guarantee that I won't be arrested and sentenced to death after tonight?" Dean had to play the Governor's game a while longer. Trying not to flinch as he basically recounted what had happened to his father.

"I give you my word that you will go free in the morning."

"Word's not good enough. I want a carriage and provisions waiting outside the gate at midnight. I want to be long gone before morning – understood."

"Of course." The Governor had no intention of arresting a superstar. That would be political suicide! But he figured Dean had to cover all bases – it couldn't be easy being so adored and living the life he did. Just as they finished up the deal Sam entered.

Dean smiled his most disarming, charming smile at the very tall and muscled man. He looked so much different in the tight fitting shirt and jeans then he did in the royal garments he wore to the games. Usually the smile made everyone who witnessed it weak in the knees, it certainly had that effect on the Governor, but not Sam. Well maybe a little blush to his cheeks but he stared into Dean's eyes and smiled back.

"Thank you for choosing my gift," he said as he extended his hand.

Dean shook it with confusion washing over his face. "It was heartfelt and simple, the kind of gifts I like best," he lied so easily. The bigger the better!

Dean hated this part but it had to be done, he had to act the subservient part for now, the gift entitled the owner to "own" him for the night. That's why it was so useful having Bobby watch to see who placed what. Guaranteed he would never have a bad relationship.

"At your command," he said. It was too late to advert his eyes. Plus this wasn't a situation where that was necessary.

"Well then let's eat, I'm starving!"

"You are always hungry love," the Governor said as he stroked Sam's cheek and kissed his lips.

Dean knew it was a display of ownership. Sam was owned, just as Dean was owned to the games. By staking a claim in Sam before Dean's eyes, the Governor had explicitly said who belonged to whom…and Dean wasn't included. But Dean did notice how Sam tensed at the older man's caresses. Of course being a consort was one step above being a slave…something Dean refused to be.

Dinner was decadent. Sam had pulled out all the stops. There were four courses, wine with each, and desserts that were sinful. Never during dinner did Sam try anything with him. They simply conversed with Sam asking the most questions, like what his favorite things were, who he idolized, what got him into competing? Dean answered truthfully everything Sam asked of him, except about what got him into the games.

How could he say, "Your husband betrayed my father, murdered him in cold blood and took everything that belonged to him and me."

"I was orphaned and taken in by a family friend who was destitute. The only choice I had was to enter the games." It was the truth, and a well known fact among the arena.

"Huh, I figured there was something more to it than that," Sam said as he finished the last of his wine. "Seems too easy, to simple."

"Nothing easy or simple about the games," Dean said as he finished his wine and got up. He subtly knocked three times on the table to let the Governor know they were finished and to assume his position behind the curtain so he could see what transpired between the two men.

So now it was back to the subservient role. Dean walked to the bed, sat down on it and pulled his shirt over his head. Next he undid his jeans and slid them off. He wasn't wearing underwear so he was naked as he lay back on the very soft down feather bed.

"I wish you didn't get naked so fast Dean," Sam said as he sat at the foot of the bed, on the same side as Dean. "I don't want much from you, only what you want to give me."

Dean mentally kicked himself! Of course Sam wouldn't take the dominate role, he was essentially nothing more than a slave, a hole to be filled by the Governor when he wanted! The man didn't know how to be dominate and Dean rarely had the opportunity to top. However dinner had taken a while and now he had two hours before midnight. Before he was out of the manor with the Governor dead, Sam sated, and Bobby and he on their way to easy street and freedom. But something inside of Dean warned him to be easy with this man. There was no doubt Sam idolized Dean, but Dean had to for one night idolize Sam…that much he could give him. After all come the morning Sam would be masterless and at the mercy of the Governor's allies, or worse his enemies. Collateral damage Dean convinced himself.

"How many times has the Governor bedded you," Dean asked as he sat up and let his hands wander over Sam's body?

"Once," Sam sighed as he felt the powerful hands rub and massage his tense body.

"Once?" Dean feigned surprise.

"I think he found me lacking in that department."

Inexperienced, Dean thought to himself. The Governor hadn't been lying.

"Well let me show you how to please him."

"I don't want to please him," Sam said quietly. He knew the Governor was watching, he could feel those cold, hard eyes on his body from anywhere. "I want to please you. Only you Dean."

A new thought entered Dean's mind, one he didn't like at all. He had come with one purpose, to kill the Governor but now would he have to kill Sam too? He hadn't thought about that but it would be a mercy killing. The odds were stacked against Sam that he could escape after the Governor was found murdered. Sam might even been implicated in it. Regardless with his consort dead Sam's life was at most bleak. It never occurred to Dean to take the man with him. It had always been Dean and Bobby and would always be Dean and Bobby. He was at war with his emotions now, but one thing was clear. Dean would make sure Sam had the most pleasure his body could have within the few hours he had left to live. He got busy making sure Sam's last hours were spent in complete pleasure.

* * *

2000 years later

The archaeology site was abuzz. They had uncovered the Governor's house! Finally after being buried for millennium under tons of volcanic ash the house was loosely braced on the outside and ready to have more detailed excavations done. Slipping into the chamber that hadn't been used by anyone in 2000 years the head archaeologist clicked her flashlight on and gingerly stepped over the debris on the floor. This was an amazing find, one that rivaled Pompeii! She would be famous in a few decades once all the data was compiled.

Walking into the bedchamber she saw what had to be the remains of the Governor lying against the wall. It had been rumored that the Governor had fled with his consort at midnight, only an hour before the volcano erupted. But nothing had been substantiated. Only one account told of the Governor's carriage riding out of the gates at midnight with his consort at the reigns…and obviously that was not true. Now years of speculation could be put to rest, the Governor, one of the most vile and ruthless in history, did indeed die in the eruption. But what about the consort?

Perhaps further excavation would reveal in time what happened to Sam.

The End.


	12. Ugly White Shirt Unsnapped

Title: Ugly White Shirt

Rating: NC-17 (m/m sex, language)

Summary: The shirt has a purpose. Set after Frontierland.

* * *

They were back from Sunrise. Samuel Colt had given them the Phoenix ashes in a package sent from 1861, now they could focus on the Mother of All. But first showers, food, and sleep…and maybe a little something else Dean thought as he looked at his overgrown brother in his white western shirt.

Sam seemed to know what his brother was thinking as he cleared his throat, quickly looked Dean in the eyes with a raised brow, and excused himself from Bobby and Castiel. Both the grizzled hunter and super angel needed rest anyway and wouldn't miss them. Dean gave Sam 5 minutes upstairs before he followed his brother. Yeah both Bobby and Cas knew the Winchesters found solace and comfort in each other – but still they were secretive about their activities.

Dean found his brother laying on the bed, fully clothed minus his boots, eyes closed, breathing deep – he had fallen asleep…so he pretended. Dean knew Sam was awake and waiting for him. Dean climbed on the bed, straddled his brother's hip, placing his hands on Sam's chest as it slowly rose and fell. The white shirt accentuated Sam's muscles, might have been because Dean made sure to get it one size smaller than what Sam liked to wear.

Sam was getting aroused simply by Dean's weight on his crotch and his hands on his chests. It had been so long since they had actually touched, he craved his big brother's ministrations. Their relationship had gotten stronger since he had his soul back, it was what it should have been all along had they not been puppets to higher powers. Dean and Sam, Sam and Dean…that's what it was always about. He moaned as Dean leaned down, pressing chest to chest, and ghosting his soft lips over Sam's. Sam opened his lips as Dean's tongue darted out to lick and caress them. Dean sucked his lower lip into his mouth gently and the electricity from that act shot immediately into his dick. Releasing his brother's lower lip Dean lapped at his mouth and Sam allowed entry.

The kiss was deep and passionate, a true lovers kiss, a kiss of soulmates. Sam's arms wrapped around Dean's shoulders and pulled him tighter to himself. This was his comfort, this was _his_ Dean and he loved Dean more than anything. This was such a chick-flick moment but Sam didn't care he was acting like a girl, with Dean kissing him like that and Sam returning the kiss he would gladly take the kidding Dean would give him for being girly!

Dean wrapped his arms under his brother pulling Sam so close that not even air could get between them. And speaking of air he had to break the kiss to breath, and unbutton his jeans – they were extremely tight and uncomfortable around his crotch.

"Lay still Sammy," Dean licked at Sam's jaw and neck as he sat up and unbuttoned his jeans. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, biting his lip as Sam's hand unzipped his jeans and removed him from his underwear.

"Jesus fuck Sam," Dean breathed heavily as Sam began to stroke slowly! As good as it felt Dean had come upstairs with his own plan, and it involved slowly, tortuously getting Sam out of the white shirt and driving him to orgasm with just his tongue, teeth and breath over his sculpted chest. Dean brought his head down and his hands began to fiddle with the snaps on the white shirt.

Sam stopped stroking Dean and just let his big brother take care of him. And Dean was doing well, applying just the right amount of pressure on his hard dick keeping him in ecstasy. The first snap came undone and Dean's tongue began to lick over the exposed skin. While he was licking the flesh, sucking on Sam's collar bones, nipping at his Adam's apple his hand went down and undid Sam's jeans.

"How does that feel Sammy," Dean asked as he began to knead Sam's dick through his boxers?

"Good Dean," he said breathily. Dean was going to undo him and it was all going to be good. Especially since he was sucking a hickey onto his right collar bone.

"I love you Sam," he said as he unsnapped the second button exposing his brother's pecs. "You know that."

Sam brought his arms around his brother's back, massaging the muscles. He felt his brother relax more. "I know. I love you too, so much." He continued to massage Dean's back as Dean's mouth kissed and licked his chest all over.

"Ahh," Sam closed his eyes tightly and hissed through his teeth as Dean bit down on his nipples. It hurt in a good way and his dick began to leak precum. Dean continued to torture Sam's nipples causing Sam's hips to buck up getting his cloth covered dick friction with his brother's free cock.

Sam's thrusting and rubbing made Dean throw out his plan of slowly undoing Sam. Unsnapping the third snap and then the fourth and fifth pulling it free from Sam's waistband. Dean kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked onto the hard surface of his brother's chest and stomach. But in doing so he lost the friction of Sam's thrust but replaced the sensation with his mouth over his brother's cock.

Freeing Sam from his jeans and underwear Dean went down on Sam, sucking and licking the entire length of his brother's beautiful cock. Coming up for air he looked up at his brother.

"God Sammy I've missed us." And then went back blowing his brother into Sam came in his mouth with "Dean" on his lips.

Seeing Sam sated Dean got off him, stripped his clothes off, grabbed lube from the nightstand and returned back to Sam's side. Sam knew what Dean wanted now, and Sam was desperate for it! "How do you want me," Sam asked?

"On your hands and knees. I know how much more you feel from that position."

Sam was glad his brother had suggested it. It was Sam's favorite position with Dean because it wasn't a rough fuck from behind. Dean hit Sam's g-spot with every stroke, took care of his dick, and held him to himself so close…it was that intimacy that Sam craved from the position.

Dean lubed his fingers and then inserted the middle one slowly. Sam pushed back taking the finger deep inside him. Dean twisted and crooked the finger hitting Sam's prostrate and causing his brother to jerk. After a few seconds of stroking Dean inserted a second finger, stretching Sam's hole. Sam was weak from the feeling of being full, being stretched and stroked to another orgasm.

"God Dean…that…feels so…ahh," Sam began to push back on Dean's fingers effectively fucking himself until Dean stopped him with a third finger. "Jesus!" Sam fell onto his arms – Dean would be the death of him.

Dean continued to finger fuck his brother's hole, loosening it up for his dick which was lubed, hard, and leaking. "You ready Sammy?"

"Oh fuck yeah Dean," he said as he went back up on his elbows, offered his ass to his brother and arched his back. A moment later Dean's fingers were replaced by Dean's well endowed dick, each thrust hitting his prostrate.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…" it was all Sam could say as his brother made love to him.

"Sammy," Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's chest and held on to him for dear life. "So tight. So warm," he purred into his brother's ear. He knew what dirty talk would do to his brother so he began to tell Sam what was going on through his mind.

"I love fucking into you like this, holding you, feeling you weaken under my touch. How you open for me so easily, take me all the way in." Dean closed his eyes and thought of nothing but the sensation. Tightness, friction, and heat. The closeness of his brother to him. "So good, so fucking good," he whispered as he came inside his brother. It was a silent prayer to his brother's body.

They just laid there wrapped in each others love and embrace. Yes they would deal with Eve and whatever else was thrown at them and they would be victorious as long as they had each other.

END


	13. Champion II The Lost Hours

**Title**: Champion – The lost two hours.

**Rating**: NC-17 (non-con, violence, language)

**Summary**: Shows what transpired in the two hours between showing Sam pleasure and escaping the volcano. Seriously thinking about turning this into a longer story once Hired Gun is complete. I'll try to get a poll up to see if there would be interest.

* * *

Dean had Sam under him, grinding his hips into the still clothed young man. He began to pull Sam's modest clothes off but stopped when the boy tensed.

"What's wrong," Dean asked with genuine concern in his voice?

Whispering into Dean's ear, the act which made Dean's dick twitch, Sam said, "I feel like we're being watched. No, I know the Governor is watching us."

Dean had to make Sam focus on something else right now so he dipped down and nipped at Sam's earlobe before going down to lick and kiss his neck. To really shut Sam's mind down he kissed the soft, yielding lips…that got a moan out of the concubine!

"Relax Sam, if someone is watching we'll give them a show," he pushed his hard-on into Sam's crotch then began to quickly kiss and nip all along Sam's long body.

This wasn't what Sam wanted. Yes he wanted Dean but he wanted to go slow, please him the ways that he had imagined but the only way Dean was going to let him do that was if he took control. Not that he wasn't versed in fighting techniques and the like, and he had a good 4 inches and 50 pounds on him but he had spent most of his life being subservient to the Governor and his cronies…could he finally find his dominate side? Dean was worth going slow for, worth loving and caressing. It was now or never.

To his shock and surprise Dean found himself now underneath Sam who was holding him down with a move that he was sure he wouldn't be able to break easily, not without hurting Sam and that would not be the best way to get the Governor. So he went along…and after a minute was so glad he did!

"We're going to do this my way," Sam said gently as his large hands began to massage Dean's muscles. Tracing the outline of the solid mass below him with hands warmed by oil.

Dean sighed, this was good. So, so good! And when Sam got to his dick and the warmed oil covered it and Sam stroked it slowly Dean let go coming into Sam's hand.

Sam smiled, wiped his hands and continued to massage the oil into Dean's legs working down to his feet. It was so slow, so erotic, that it put Dean into sensory overload. No one had ever been like this with him before! And who would have thought a slave, a hole to be filled by whoever the Governor desired to fuck it, would know how to be gentle? Then a horrible thought hit Dean…what if Sam was being gentle because no one had ever been gentle with him? That resolved it in Dean's mind. He was going to have to kill Sam out of mercy. The man wouldn't survive with the Governor gone and Dean had Bobby, he wouldn't know what to do with another person in his life. The clock chimed 11 and if Dean was going to make Sam feel all the gentle pleasure he deserved before he took his life then he had to hurry.

"Sam, I want to show you how to make love to someone. Please let me show you," Dean hadn't meant it to come out begging.

Sam saw the lust in Dean's eyes and something else that he couldn't place for a moment. Then it hit him! Dean pitied him! The mood was gone.

"I don't want to be pitied Dean," Sam said as he got off the champion!

"I'm a slave, I know my place but I do not want your pity. It is my fate and I've accepted it. Why couldn't you give me just one night where I am your equal?"

Dean got up and pulled Sam into his arms. "I'm sorry Sam, so sorry. I just want you to experience something nice for once. If that is pity then I'm sorry but I want to give you something you've never experienced. Please, let me make love to you?"

The Governor was watching his concubine fall to pieces. Sam wanted gentle then the bitch should be more receptive to his advances! He was angry but he loved the slut. He had exercised patience in the past but after tonight Sam's ass was his whenever he wanted it, mouth too for that matter. That was after the man was sent to the chamber for a few days.

Sam never knew it could feel so wonderful having a tongue inside him. But it only got better as Dean oiled his fingers up and pushed them one by one into him – stretching him, prepping him for the massive dick that would soon impale him!

"This is going to feel so good Sam, promise," Dean said as he pulled Sam's legs to his shoulders, lined up and began to ease into the prepped hole.

The Governor was hard as nails watching Dean prep Sam for sex. God how he wanted Sam's body that pliable under him! He was the ruler afterall what was to say that he couldn't just make his presence known now, take Sam while Dean watched then take the champion while Sam watched? Or a three way? He made his move just as Dean was about to enter Sam.

"NO," Sam screamed as Dean was replaced by the Governor who slammed into him!

To be old the bastard was fast, and strong to have knocked Dean off of Sam so quickly! Now all Dean heard was Sam screaming NO! over and over again as the Governor laughed at his slave's tears running down his cheeks. Time to kill the asshole!

He wasn't counting the brutal thrusts but he knew there weren't many before red liquid was spurting out of the Governor's chest, running down onto Sam's thighs. Blood gushed out of the Governor's mouth as he was pulled roughly off and out of Sam. Looking up at Dean he only saw rage in the man's eyes and it was directed at the Governor who was now bleeding out. Dean held the blade in his hand as he turned to look at Sam…rage still in his eyes!

Bloodlust, it was what made Dean so good at fighting and once it took hold it couldn't be stopped until the mission was finished…and that meant Sam had to die too. Quickly he was on top of the man, blade raised looking into his eyes…and what he saw took the bloodlust out of him.

Even though this young man's body had been brutally intruded upon, even though he was covered in the blood of his master, even though Dean had the blade raised over his heart ready to pierce it there was still admiration in Sam's eyes. It completely broke Dean.

"Do it please," Sam said quietly. He knew with the Governor dead that his life would get worse. The man who the Governor had willed him too would be brutal, he wouldn't survive it so why survive now? He meant nothing to Dean, that was obvious.

"Do it Dean, get it over," Sam found himself screaming at Dean! Better to die at the hand of someone you admired, and dare say loved, then to die a slave beaten down and humiliated. He closed his eyes, remembering the beautiful face above him.

Dean blinked twice and then plunged the knife straight down, into the mattress beside Sam.

"We've got to get out of here," he said quickly pulling Sam up and tossing him his clothes! "There's a carriage and provisions waiting outside the gate. We go now we can be long gone before they realize what happened." He dressed just as quickly as Sam.

Once dressed and on their way toward the gate the night sky lit up and the ground shook!

"Huh," Sam said fascinated at the horizon. "The volcano is active after hundreds of years. Could be an omen," he said mostly to himself but Dean heard.

"A celebration," Dean said as they slipped outside the gate and into the waiting carriage. Bobby was at the reigns.

"Hurry up you idjits," he said as he helped Sam up in front with him. Dean started to protest but heard shouting coming from inside the manor.

"Get inside Dean. Sam and I will take care of the horses."

Once again the volcano spewed bright orange debris to the sky. Now ash was beginning to fall.

"I have a boat waiting at the docks. We'll need to get as far away from here as possible quickly," Bobby said as the carriage sped into the night.

Sam didn't even look back at his old life. He had no idea what his new life would be like. Dean might still kill him but at least he was free. Could make his own choices. He wasn't dumb to the ways of the world, just not use to being out in them alone. If it came to it he would be able to ditch Dean and Bobby before they killed him. But then again maybe he should let himself hope that Dean wanted him. I mean he did stop from killing him…that was something right? Plus he still had to make love to the Champion. Whatever came his way he would face it, it was what Dean would do afterall.


	14. Against a Wall and His Brother

Written while stuck on a train.

* * *

Tongue, lips, skin, neck, ear, collar bone…Dean needed to kiss and lick it all from Sam but Sam needed Dean's mouth somewhere else in a bad way. Reversing their position he pushed his big brother up against the paneled wall and began to kiss him senseless as his hands undid his pants, and Sam began a slow grind of his hips into his brother's hard cock.

"Ugh Dean I need that pretty, pretty mouth on my dick now," Sam begged in a breathy pant. To show Dean he was serious he began to push his brother down his body.

Dean kissed and licked down his brother's sweaty, rock hard body as Sam gave him enough room to slide down to his knees. He took Sam in his mouth and began to hum and suck his brother's brains out through his dick!

Sam rewarded his brother with dirty talk as he slowly trust deeper into his brother's hungry mouth.

"Taking it all for me baby. You like my cock? After you suck me dry I'm going to get hard again and take your tight ass raw. You'd like me to fuck you raw and hard wouldn't you my good little cocksucker?"

Just a mumbled yes from his brother as Dean deep throated him. Sam's hands fisted in Dean's hair as the pace quickened. All Sam could do as Dean worked his magic was throw his head back, tightly close his eyes and grunt. When Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's bare ass and sucked him down impossibly deep the grunts turned to gibberish! He couldn't even dirty talk his brother because his mind was truly being sucked out through his dick by his talented older brother!

"Going a…" was all Sam got out before he shot down Dean's throat. There was no way in hell he was going to be hard anytime soon after Dean's mind blowing blowjob!

Dean swallowed his brother and then utilizing Sam's out of it state pushed him onto the bed.

"What about fucking you raw and hard Sammy? Would you like that? I'm could pound nails with my dick right now and if I don't get it into you hot, tight hole there _will _be hell to pay tonight." Dean was serious and desperate to relieve the pressure in his dick and balls.

"Fuck," Sam hissed exhaustedly.

"Oh I'm going too," Dean smiled as he pulled Sam's legs onto his shoulders and began to work his way in.


	15. Nightswimmer

So I'm sort of back. Shoulder is healing well :) but not 100%. This story is based on the photographs of Stephen Barker. He did a series in 1993-94 called Nightswimming (you can Google it to see the pictures). Mercy Street was stuck in my head at the time I was writing this so I thought it made some sense to add it. Enjoy.

* * *

"Let's take the boat out

Wait until darkness

Let's take the boat out

Wait until darkness comes

Nowhere in the corridors of pale green and grey

Nowhere in the suburbs

In the cold light of day

There in the midst of it so alive and alone

Words support like bone" – Mercy Street, Peter Gabriel

* * *

Darkness had come, the monsters, both human and supernatural, were out walking the streets. This was the world Dean lived in everyday of his life. Hunting was a 24/7 job, but when the kill was over he had choices to occupy his time. Today had been a good day. Today he had saved a family from a poltergeist and earned their gratitude – something he often didn't get. He was feeling good, though he knew it wouldn't last long, but maybe long enough to get his camera out and hit the sex clubs. For a few years now he had been taking pictures of the gay sex scene in whatever city he happened to be passing through. Between hunts he had needed something to occupy his time; the camera was a gift from Bobby for his 15th birthday, now a decade later Dean used it to capture the world as he saw it.

He had always been drawn to the underground scene. Hell he lived underground, off the radar all his life. Never forming meaningful friendships, never staying in one place long enough to have attachments. The sex clubs were his perfect outlet. Dark and winding, with anonymous men searching one another out to form a connection, even if just for 5 minutes. And he captured it on his 35 mm. Using whatever light was available, a long shutter speed, and then developing it on a process he invented the figures in his pictures were hidden yet fully exposed, raw and beautiful streaks of greys and silvers set upon a black background making the subjects appear to be floating in an endless black abyss. Tonight he was at a movie theater, watching the occupants around him more than the sex flick playing on the screen. He saw the subjects of his camera off to his left. As the film played and the light from the projector filled the room with soft, dim lighting he saw the most beautiful sight.

A well built young man was leaning down in the red velvet seat, shirt off, underwear down to his ankles. On the man's left was an older man kissing sex bitten lips, one hand in the youth's long mop of hair pulling his head back exposing the neck for more kisses and bites, the other snaking down the man's chest tormenting nipples and tickling the six-pack abs. Dean noticed the young man's dick was erect and wanting but secured by a cockring. Another older man watched his companion kiss and grope the youth. The sound of the young man moaning into the older man's gentle yet dominating kiss was what made Dean know these were the men to photograph tonight. He didn't need an introduction, this was voyeurism pure and simple and these men were exhibitionists pure and simple. Plus Dean had a name in the streets, a good reputation and many people enjoyed being photographed by the talented young man. Dean had made a promise to one of his first photographic subjects that he would find an art dealer and would divide the profits of his work between himself and an AIDS/HIV charity…and he did. Hunters couldn't live on credit card scams alone, plus with his many aliases no one except Bobby knew what he did.

So he got out his camera and proceeded to get closer to the men. Upon his arrival the older man broke his kisses and looked up with lust filled eyes at Dean. Dean smiled back and then his eyes drifted over the youth. He was so beautiful in his aroused state that it took his breath away. It was too dark to tell details, such as what color his hair was or his eyes but his face was beautiful! The camera would eat him up and produce a true work of art. He smiled at the man, noticing his puffy lips, labored breathing, well built body, and erection. His mouth began to water at the sight. His attention was taken away from the desecrated angel in the seat as the second man came over. Dean got the camera ready as he saw the second man slowly take the youth's dick all the way down his throat in one silky smooth motion. *Click*

The first man resumed kissing the youth while his partner continued to suck his dick. *Click* *Click* *Click* went the camera. Dean had seen so many erotic scenes but this debauched youth was the most exquisite of them all. He only wished the camera could capture the moans of pleasure that the young man let escape his lips. His camera continued to *Click* as the older men enjoyed their boy. He was getting hard himself and wouldn't mind tasting the writhing figure before him. But he was just here to photograph.

"You ready to cum for us Sammy," the man sucking the youth's dick asked?

The only response was a "ugh" from the youth.

*Click* went the camera as the man removed Sammy's cockring. *Click* went the camera as his seed spurted over his stomach. *Click* went the camera as the older men went to work cleaning up every last drop of Sammy's seed off his stomach. Once Sammy was clean the older men took turns kissing him goodbye then they went over to a dark corner to fuck. Dean wasn't interested in them anymore. He had captured a moment in time and had more to capture but he couldn't turn away from Sammy.

"C'mere," said a deep baritone voice.

Dean did as commanded.

The kiss was needful, wanting, and so damn hot his jeans were about to rip at the seams as his dick begged to be freed. Camera aside Dean let Sammy kiss him how he wanted, let his hands roam where they wanted…and they wanted his dick. "Oh thank fuck," he said to himself!

All he wanted to do was to lose himself inside Sammy, and the other man seemed to know that.

"You want to be inside me?" A sexed fueled voice asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Dean replied.

"No camera?"

"No camera," he needed to feel this man. The need to claim Sammy was strong, stronger than anything he had ever experienced before. In his hunter's mind he wondered if Sammy wasn't a siren or an incubus or another sex demon – but he didn't care. This man had absolute power over him now, and it wasn't anything to fear. The power was intense, loving, caring, everything that he didn't have in his world. That he couldn't have in his world and with that realization he knew he had to stop this before he completely succumb to Sammy.

"I can't," he said and it pained him like someone had pierced his heart. With one last passionate kiss, and a trail of wet kisses down Sammy's chest Dean forced himself to get off of him.

Leaving the theater was the hardest thing he had done in a while. No, he knew it wasn't so much leaving the theater as it was leaving the man inside the theater. Sammy had done what no one else in his life had been able to do…break down his defenses. Dean just had to leave town, focus on hunting and pick up his camera in another town where he could hopefully get Sammy out of his mind.

* * *

The club was cavernous, darkness everywhere. Though he did have his camera he wasn't here to photograph anything. He was here to stake a vetala or two and move on. As he scanned the couples and threesomes along the wall a familiar figure stood out – Sammy! His hunter instincts along with 25 years of paranoia put him on high alert. The last time he had seen the youth was six months ago in a theater in Time Square. Now Sammy was here, in the cavernous sex club – just coincidence…so Sammy lived in NYC and was at sex clubs…just coincidence he was at this one where Dean was hunting. Slipping into the darkness to avoid Sammy seeing him he calmed himself down.

He soon realized he wasn't on edge about Sammy being here, but on edge that he was hunting a vicious sex demon who drained their victims dry and Sammy was out there, unprotected! The vetala had to be found! Dean looked out of the darkness toward Sammy who was being held from behind by a rough looking hairy man. The man had his hand on Sammy's forehead pulling it back, his other arm wrapped around Sammy's stomach. Both were swaying and grinding to the music, both blissfully unaware that their lives could be in danger. Sammy was taller than the man behind him and Dean could see the man resting his head on Sammy's shoulder as they continued to sway to the music. Both were clothed, which was a blessing for Dean. He still had dreams about Sammy's naked body but seeing him clothed made the desire he felt more bearable. What wasn't bearable was that another man had his Sammy in an embrace! Once again Dean calmed himself down, right before his instincts picked up. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a threesome moving in an odd manner…BINGO!

Following the threesome through the winding corridors toward the back ally he made quick work of the two vetalas rescuing the unsuspecting victim who was still dosed up with their poison and a pint or two low on blood. Propping him up against the wall he made sure the man was covered up. He would let him "sleep" it off, he was safe now. Dean would alert the bouncer to the man in the ally and they would take care of him. Time to leave, then strong arms snaked around his waist and warm lips were on his neck.

"Thought it was you," Sammy purred into his ear as he licked his earlobe. "Glad it was you," he said as his mouth traced the veins of Dean's neck, down to Dean's shoulders. Sammy's hands were under his shirt, ghosting over his chest. Then they were down his pants, caressing his throbbing dick.

Dean lost all coherent thought, just felt Sammy on him.

* * *

He was developing the film. It had been months since he had developed anything and he had at least 30 rolls to go through. Usually he developed as soon as the roll was finished, but things had just come up and he was finally getting around to it. He was set up in a rundown hotel outside Chicago where he had the room for a month. After his encounter with Sam three months ago he had gotten the hell out of NYC. The young man brought something out in Dean that was unfamiliar and not entirely unwelcomed but something Dean could never have. Hunters didn't form relationships with non hunters. Hell a hunter's lifespan was 40 years max, Dean was 27 now and with all the supernatural enemies he had made in his 17 years of hunting his time was going to run out sooner rather than later.

Processing took time and as the first 10 rolls developed Dean began to apply his process of darkening and blurring the figures. His father had always taught him to look for patterns when he hunted, and he was looking at patterns now. In every roll that developed Sammy stood out! The next 20 rolls also had Sammy in them. The first 15 rolls were in NYC, the next ones were in various towns and cities across the USA. Dean was stunned by what emerged. He hadn't noticed Sammy in the other towns and cities but photographs didn't lie, especially the ones he was developing by hand with no chance of digital trickery available to him! His blood ran cold. He had a lot of research to do.

*Click* Dean's camera went off as he lay in bed. *Click* it snapped again as Dean groggily woke up and realized what was happening. *Click* it got him full frontal as he pulled the sheet off of himself and got up. *Click* *Click* it continued as he walked toward it. One last *click* as he picked it off the table.

"Sammy, I know it's you," he said quietly. "I know what happened and I'm sorry."

The air turned chilly, Dean's breath visible with each exhale. Ghostly hands raked over his bare flesh, sending goosebumps over his skin. He could feel Sammy all over him and he wanted it. Wanted to lie with Sammy, to be with him. When he had first met Sammy the young man had been alive and warm. Dean had no idea he was dying from complications of AIDS. The second time at the club where he had killed the vetalas Sammy was real as well. Though looking back Dean realized that Sammy was saying goodbye.

Researching records Dean had found the death certificate for Samuel Campbell, the youngest son of a well to do NYC mercantile agent. Sammy had died three weeks after they had last met.

"You want to stay with me," Dean asked?

"Yes," Sammy whispered into his ear. For a ghost Sammy was interacting very physically with him.

"You haunting me?" Dean tried to add humor to the situation that should have been freaking him out but really wasn't bothering him at all.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He was spun around and now faced Sammy who by all intense and purposes was solid before him. Dean felt the floor of the hotel give away. He was floating in darkness with Sammy his only support.

"Because we belong with each other," Sammy said as they were once again in the club alleyway.

Dean watched horrified as the scene played out. He hadn't killed the vetalas, they had gotten the jump on him!

"Now you understand," Sammy said as he pulled Dean into an embrace. Sammy felt Dean tense. It was a lot to take in, especially for a hunter. He nuzzled into Dean's neck.

"Relax baby, I've got you. We've got each other and we have eternity to reenact each and every photograph you took."

Dean did the only thing he could do, the only thing he wanted to do…he fell completely into his Sammy.

End


	16. Sharp Dressed Man

1944 Dean in the suit was just yummy. Thank you all who have followed and favored other stories of mine recently. Good news is my arm is beginning to heal and it looks like I'll be able to get back into my stories! I'm excited, don't know if anyone else is! It feels good to be able to move more and feel something other than pain :) Enjoy

* * *

Dean was still in his suit. The tailoring was exceptional, enhancing his brother's form. Hugging in just the right spots on his lover's body to make Sam's mouth water. If it wasn't for the bruising handprints around Dean's neck Sam would have had his lips on his all over him. But for now Sam held back...and damn it it was hard!

Dean knew the feral look in his brother's eyes. This look was different then the honey-eyed look Sam gave him when they were making love. This look screamed "devour" and the raw heat he saw made him harden and shiver at the same time.

"Let me get the suit off first Sammy," he said quickly.

He was keeping the suit. He loved the suit. Yeah, so Dean Demon-killing-kick-it-in-the-ass Winchester was a clothes whore. He dared anyone to call him out on it.

Sam had managed to get himself somewhat under control. His dick was about to burst out of his jeans but he knew how Dean felt about the suit - so ripping it off in an attempt to devour everything his brother offered was out of the question.

But it was more then just his brother looking damn fine in an expensive suit. Dean had almost been lost to him - forever. Almost murdered in another time far from him. It was only that thought that sobered the lust inside him. He had to be with Dean tonight, there was no question to it. Sam had to hold his big brother tight to keep the nightmares away tonight, and forever.

Dean was beginning to undo the tie when his brother's big hands took over. Looking up into Sam's face all he saw was love and devotion. He allowed Sam to touch the suit, to begin to remove it piece by piece exposing him in the dim light of their latest home.

For Sam it was a ritual, undressing his brother. As the suit slowly revealed Dean underneath Sam noted all the scars, all the bruises that this beautiful body before him had endured. It wasn't fair. His handsome brother should be free from blemish, but at the same time those blemishes, most attended to by Sam's own hand had cemented their relationship as lovers. Sam always loved Dean and Dean always loved Sam and they were all that they had left in the world...Sam was NEVER going to let Dean go.

So the suit came off piece by piece. Sam folded each piece neatly and placed them on a clean spot on the folding table. Dean stood still letting his little brother take control.

Truthfully Dean was tired. Tired and achy from being abused by the God of Time. If he was honest he was just tired of it all. His throat felt like it was swollen and the bruises would be more painful tomorrow but right now, with his brother's large, calloused hands gently running over his naked flesh he didn't worry about it. If only for a few moments the quietness held them, then it was ok.

Nothing more happened that night. Dean put on his sleep pants after Sam had removed his suit and crawled onto the bedroll with his brother. Sam simply held onto him for dear life throughout the rest of the night and he basked in being needed, being loved so completely.

In the light of day Dean carefully put away the 1944 suit. He would use it again someday, maybe request to be burned on the pyre with it on. Provided anyone was left to light the wood, or to even remember a hunter's simple request.


End file.
